The Legend of the Fallen Knight: Rating Game
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Parte 2. Sigue las intrépidas aventuras de Naruto y su grupo en las infernales tierras de los demonios. Inician los Rating Games y el objetivo es solo uno, ser el ganador de ellos y obtener el estúpido favor del Satán para demostrar que no lo necesitan (porque así es mas OP :v)
1. Chapter 1

Decidí separarlo por fanfics porque veía que en el original iban como 25 capítulos y veía un poco pesado seguirle continuando (sobre todo para olvidarme que tengo Fics pendientes). Espero que esta vez no me tarde 1 año en completar, teniendo en cuenta lo que me falta, espero que no uwu.

* * *

**The legend of the Fallen Knight: Lilith**

* * *

**Es difícil explicar cómo funciona el mundo, es difícil siquiera explicar cómo es que terminó así, aun mas imposible decir porque sigue así. Las personas andan muy ocupadas en sus propias vidas para preguntarse sobre el mundo en el que viven, pero de vez en cuando todos nos preguntamos lo mismo.**

**Hace mucho tiempo, existían 9 mundos que se encontraban conectados entre sí, se decía que cada raza tenía su propio mundo, aunque no se sabe exactamente cómo funcionaba. Sin embargo, había algo que sí se sabía con seguridad, ninguno interactuaba con el otro a pesar de conocer su existencia. Otros dicen que incluso en esa época ya había riñas, peleas, guerras, pero en general no dañaban a nadie.**

**Entonces, un día como cualquier otro, comenzó el Armagedón.**

_En una ciudad humana moderna, donde todos parecían desenvolverse en su propia forma de vida, todos se detuvieron mirando el cielo. Dicho esto, las diferentes razas, incluido dioses y Dragones, miraron sobre sus cabezas para ver su cielo, algo que dejó sin palabras. Todo esto terminó tras una gran luz que los envolvió a todos._

**Una vista como ninguna otra, un panorama que no tenía explicación, algo que contradecía cualquier clase de ley o norma, incluso el concepto de la existencia fue contradicho ante tal espectáculo.  
Era el fin de todo, el gran derrumbamiento del mundo, apocalipsis. Hoy, ese evento es conocido como…  
Cataclismo**

_Mientras todo a su alrededor se destruía y se movía en diferentes direcciones, en el medio de todo ese absoluto caos, se encontraba una persona, una sola persona quien veía todo sin moverse en lo absoluto. Era un niño rubio de ojos azules, quien se quedaba viendo sin moverse, hasta que fue consumido por la luz._

**Los 9 mundos iban a ser destruidos por el egoísmo de sus habitantes, el mundo había llegado a su fin.  
Fuera de todo pronóstico, cuando todo parecía perdido, el fin del mundo fue evitado, detenido por una fuerza desconocida.**

_Una luz brilló dentro de todo ese caos, una luz que envolvió todo. En medio de aquella **distorsión**, algo brillante empezó a extenderse cual árbol, creciendo a velocidades increíbles y terminando en formarse arcas o domos que lograban envolver algo, en algunos casos era un medio domo._

**Una luz de esperanza brilló en el fin del mundo, un brillo que nos salvó a todos del Armagedón. El precio fue alto, los nueve mundos chocaron entre sí y se destruyeron la mayor parte. Las nueve razas comenzaron a echar la culpa entre ellas, instando que su raza no tenía nada que ver. En poco tiempo, aquella discusión se volvió en un pleito, el pleito en pelea y la pelea en una interminable guerra.**

**La Gran Guerra Santa había comenzado**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Entrenando para futuros problemas**

* * *

**"¡estoy muerto!"**

Exclamó el rubio mientras caía rendido sobre una mesa grande. Su cara mostraba un absoluto aburrimiento y cansancio. Actualmente se encontraban en el enorme y colosal comedor de la Gran Universidad Mágica de Kuoh. Había muchos estudiantes por todas partes con el distintivo uniforme universitario blanco.

El rubio aburrido se encontraba sentado junto a su grupo de amigos, quienes comían lo que hoy había de desayuno "mira el lado bueno, finalmente nuestros horarios se sincronizaron" dijo Ravel mientras se llevaba una cuchara a la boca "parece que con todo el lio del centro comercial hizo que nuestras clases concordaran" se rio ella, sabiendo que no era algo de simple casualidad.

"Basura-san, solo han pasado 20 días desde aquello, comportate" dijo Koneko, más concentrada en su comida que los delirios del rubio "por otra parte, es un milagro que no hayas sido expulsado" admitió ella, con un ligero tono de sorpresa, más uno podría confundirlo con sarcasmo.

La mirada del rubio decía que no sabía la intención de su compañera, para luego suspirar "clones de sombra" fue su única respuesta, chocando nuevamente su cabeza contra la mesa "lo único que tengo en mi cabeza son números, letras, fechas" dijo casi llorando en ese mismo momento.

"aun así, es inaudito como sigue teniendo un solo punto" dijo esta vez Rossweisse, quien no comía, solamente escribía o dibujaba algo en su cuaderno "a este ritmo se va a hacer un nombre en esta institución" se rio ella, ya que nuevamente, el rubio estaba rompiendo records.

Naruto frunció el ceño "no me gusta cómo nos siguen tratando de perdedores" susurró mirando mal a todo mundo, quien de vez en cuando se reían de él "pero no es como si pudiéramos decirle lo que hicimos en Kioto primordial" suspira desganado, ya que toda su experiencia y reconocimiento no podían salir de ese lugar.

"ya sabe lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, no debemos de volvernos pretenciosos" dijo Asia, comiendo felizmente su desayuno "además, un héroe no alardea de sus actos, tampoco es que nos ayudaría en algo" el rubio asintió de mala gana, ya que todas sus palabras eran una verdad…que no le gustaba.

"ahí es donde te equivocas, chica ingenua" dijo Ravel, tocándole el pecho de manera orgullosa "Yo, Ravel Phenex, tengo acceso a la fortuna de mi familia de manera ilimitada" dijo ella para luego hacer una pose fabulosa "soy la chica más rica de este grupo, ¡pum!" gritó fingiendo que golpeaba algo.

Los demás solo atinaron a aplaudir alegremente "es bueno que Ojou-sama sea reconocida dentro de la familia Phenex, también nos da libertades en caso de otra aventura" dijo el azabache, intentando colocar una pajilla en un envase de jugo "literalmente nos puede costear los viajes, acortando el tiempo de viaje y aumentando la eficiencia" dijo el de manera calculadora, aunque incapaz de poder disfrutar su jugo como el hubiera querido.

Asia toma el envase y ensarta la pajilla por él, devolviéndoselo "si, pero a este ritmo moriré de aburrimiento en este lugar a poder salir a otra aventura" se quejó el rubio, jalándose los cabellos "no puedo creer que la anciana nos haya castigado a pesar de todo lo que hicimos" se quejó como un niño, cruzando los brazos.

"es natural que lo hiciera y fue blanda con nosotros" respondió Asia, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro "no puede darnos un trato especial, somos simples alumnos" dijo ella mientras se reía en la forma en como el azabache disfrutaba su jugo como un niño "un trato preferencial causaría que los demás se quejaran y ocasionaría problemas públicos" dijo ella ahora mirando al rubio.

"tienes razón" dijo lentamente el rubio, al ver de diferente manera las cosas "aun así, ¿dejarnos fuera dos meses?" preguntó el, negando con la cabeza "fue nuestra primera misión, ni siquiera tenemos la culpa de que terminara así" se quejó, golpeando la mesa con algo de fuerza.

"**Yo no diría eso si fuera tu**" respondió todo su grupo, haciendo que el rubio sudara profundamente. Resignado, solamente se recuesta en la mesa mientras rememoraba todo lo que había sucedido en el largo tiempo encerrado en clases aburridas y otras cosas sin importancia.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"¡**UZUMAKI**!"_

_Fue el grito que escuchó en el momento en que él abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Un libro fue volando a su dirección, cayéndole en la frente directamente y haciendo que cayera de espaldas "¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con tu vida?! ¡estúpido niño!" el rubio se levanta, algo dolorido por el golpe, pero no sintiendo hostilidad hacia la anciana, estaba justificada._

_El rubio se rasca el cuello con algo de vergüenza "en mi defensa, el golpe de estado ya estaba planificado, solo fue una coincidencia" dijo este sonriendo, pero tuvo que esquivar otro libro que venía en su dirección "y…lo siento por desviarme en mi camino de regreso" se disculpó, susurrando algo apenado al respecto._

_La mujer rubia le mira fijamente, antes de suspirar "que voy a hacer con ustedes" susurró cansada, mirando el techo de su habitación "ha sido difícil explicar al concejo por qué un grupo de niños había ido de forma suicida a Kioto primordial…fue difícil siquiera explicar cómo lograron entrar" el grupo se miró entre ellos, sabiendo que estaban en grandes problemas._

_"Para suerte de todos ustedes, Yasaka habló por todos, así que están a salvo…por ahora" todos suspiraron aliados ante la noticia "pero ganar la protección de Kioto primordial ha causado que varios se cuestionen al respecto, están en la mira de poderosos grupos de poder ahora" la mayoría no estaba seguro si temer o simplemente ignorar eso._

_"¿nadie sabe lo que sucedió ahí?" preguntó el rubio, ligeramente impresionado, ya que fue algo de catástrofe mundial. Tsunade le miró con duda, antes de negar "¿eso significa que nadie sabe que somos héroes de Kioto?" preguntó él, dolido ya que había tenido la intención de gritárselo a medio mundo._

_"no y prefiero que se mantenga así" dijo ella seriamente "El circulo los tiene en la mira, pero no van a hacer algo directo contra ustedes porque prefieren mantener oculto la invasión fallen en Kioto" dijo ella mirando sus papeles en la mesa "si ustedes filtran esta información, podrían ser…silenciados" la mayoría tragó fuerte, ahora sabiendo mejor su posición._

_"Los únicos que saben exactamente lo que sucedió son los miembros del Circulo" dijo Tsunade mientras tenía sus manos juntas, pensando profundamente "La Milicia se mantiene al tanto, pero no parece que haya tomado atención al caso" contó ella, leyendo papel tras papel en su mesa "aun así, nada de lo que sucedió es del saber popular, así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen" el grupo asintió en silencio._

_Se tomó un tiempo, antes de sonreír "es todo lo que tenía que decirle como directora" dijo ella, sorprendiéndolos "Agente especial, proceda a sellar la habitación" dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Para aún más sorpresa de todos, el azabache camina hacia el centro de la habitación, agachándose hasta tocar el suelo, extendiendo marcas que se imprimieron por todas partes._

_"Solicitud aceptada, Habitación sellada" dijo con vio robótica el azabache, manteniéndose inclinado "Agente especial de la sexta división militar, Black Hunters, Black" se presentó este, como un soldado fiel haría. Todos abrieron los ojos cuando el azabache se presentó a sí mismo como aquel del que tanto hablaban las personas poderosas a su alrededor._

_Tsunade asiente con una sonrisa "es bueno tenerlo de regreso, necesitamos ayuda con diversos problemas y el personal no es lo suficientemente capaz" dijo ella mientras buscaba entre algunos documentos "White se ha mantenido al margen, pero pregunta de vez en cuando por su hermana mayor" dijo ella mientras miraba diferentes documentos _

_"Blue está investigando sobre el incidente del centro comercial y el artefacto robado" esto pareció interesarle al azabache, quien alzó ligeramente la mirada "Mencionó sobre venir de visita, te sugiero que vayas buscando residencia" el azabache asintió en silencio "sobre Red…" esta vez su voz parecía ser demasiado tétrica y seria, casa que llamó bastante la atención del azabache._

**_"Está muerto"_**

_El grupo de amigos abrieron los ojos ante la noticia, sobre todo porque parecía afectar bastante al azabache, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la noticia "lo…encontramos muerto, junto a su esposa e hijos" dijo Tsunade, con una expresión difícil de definir, pero estaba triste._

_Todos jadearon ante la noticia, porque no creían que alguien haya matado a toda la familia de alguna persona "¿Cómo sucedió?" preguntó el azabache, saliéndose del papel de soldado "sé que Red era el más débil de nosotros…pero ¿muerto?" preguntó el, todavía consternado por la noticia._

_Tsunade bajó la mirada "Oblivion ha vuelto" dijo ella seriamente "no, todos los grupos terroristas han vuelto, ahora unidas bajo una sola bandera" reveló ella, mirando con firmeza al grupo "se hacen llamar Khaos Brigade" el grupo se quedó en silencio, pero tragó fuerte ante la información._

_La mujer rubia se tardó un momento antes de continuar "Red se encontraba investigando Khaos Brigade, decía haber encontrado algo muy grande" dijo ella recordando los últimos informes del soldado "le dijimos que se apartara, su esposa estaba teniendo su tercer hijo y no era el momento, era algo muy peligroso" dijo ella antes de sonar bastante triste "no nos escuchó, él quiso hacerse el héroe" susurró mientras sujetaba con fuerza el papel entre sus manos._

_Fue un silencio bastante aterrador. Por un lado, el grupo no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, más sabían que alguien cercano a su amigo había muerto junto a su familia y también había un enorme grupo terrorista acechando entre las sombras. Por otro lado, también lidiaban con la idea de ser parte de esto, pues poco a poco iban entendiendo que esto no era un juego, sus vidas estaban en peligro._

_Parecía ser un minuto de silencio, por la pérdida del soldado, antes que la mujer mirara al grupo "Estamos en Guerra nuevamente, creo que en esta ocasión no podremos mantenerlo en silencio" dijo ella seriamente "necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener y, aunque son unos niños, creo que tienen el potencial para ayudar" dijo ella, sus ojos firmemente fijados en el grupo "¿puedo confiar en ustedes?" preguntó ella._

_El grupo protagonista se miró entre ellos, esto parecía ser muy serio "no sé qué está sucediendo y probablemente tampoco sé en qué nos estamos metiendo" respondió el rubio, sonando bastante decidido "pero nunca he sido alguien que huye de mis problemas, si tengo la oportunidad, prefiero atacar primero" dijo con una mirada decidida._

_Los demás se miraron entre ellos, antes de asentir "no es como si tuviéramos otra opción" respondió Ravel, sonando más floja al respecto "con la suerte del idiota, de igual manera nos vamos a encontrar con los tipos malos, prefiero estar un paso adelante" admitió ella, ya que era mejor saber a lo que se enfrentaba para así formar un plan._

_"si puedo ayudar en algo y evitar el daño a inocentes, yo iré" dijo Asia, aunque sonaba bastante dudosa al respecto "antes tenía miedo a que supieran quien soy en realidad, pero ahora usaré todos mis poderes para proteger a los inocentes" esto lo dijo con determinación, algo que se notaba en sus ojos._

_"Soy una valquiria, se supone que mi sueño debería ser morir en batalla de manera honorable" respondió Rossweisse, negando con la cabeza "y aunque no comparto el punto de vista, tampoco me quiero perder la diversión" sonrió ella, encontrándole emocionante a todo lo que sucedía con sus amigos._

_La única que no dijo anda fue Koneko, quien simplemente sonrió y alzó un pulgar "puedo ver que están dispuestos" sonrió Tsunade, viendo a cada chico por separado "no había visto a chicos tan ingenuos desde hace 20 años" se rio ella, recordando la antigua generación "podrá ser este el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda, de grandes promesas" dijo ella completamente segura de ello._

_"cuando le pregunté al agente Black sobre ustedes, dijo haber encontrado grandes amigos" dijo la rubia, riéndose por la expresión de los jóvenes "nunca imaginé que sería cercano a tipos tan idealistas como ustedes" admitió ella, parando de reír "pero es bueno que este niño tenga amigos, me había estado preocupando" el azabache suda ligeramente por la elección de palabras de la mujer._

_Con una señal de la rubia, el azabache cancela la magia de sellado, volviendo la habitación a como era antes "no tengo nada más que decirles, pueden retirarse" dijo ella, haciendo que todos empezaran a dejar la habitación "¡ah! ¡me olvidaba!" dijo ella, llamándoles nuevamente "¡están sancionados con 2 meses sin misiones!" sonrió ella, despidiéndose con la mano._

_Naruto fue quien saltó conmocionado "¡¿Qué?!" gritó, acercándose rápidamente al escritorio y golpeándolo con ambas manos "¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer en tanto tiempo?!" preguntó completamente preocupado y desesperado. La mujer mayor, contenta con la desesperación el rubio, simplemente sonríe malévolamente._

**_"Estudiar, por supuesto"_**

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

**Luego de ello pasaron los 20 días más aburridos de la historia. Recuperar clases, exámenes, recuperar clases, más exámenes, recuperar clases, ¡aún más exámenes! Con mucha esfuerzo, sudor y clones de sombra, logré mantener mi único punto, sobreviviendo como un campeón. Claro, no solamente estudié, también hice otras cosas, como entrenar y no era el único que estaba haciendo entrenamientos secretos.**

**Sabía que Asia estaba practicando alguna clase de autodefensa y puliendo sus magias. Koneko-chan estaba aumentando su velocidad y velocidad de reacción, así como puliendo su arte marcial. Ross-chan estaba haciendo algo raro con su rifle y lo más sorprendente fue Ravel, a quien la vi practicando Bōjutsu. Probablemente hayan hecho aún más cosas, pero no parecían querer compartirlo.**

"eso me recuerda, ¿Qué tal con las clases de música?" preguntó Rossweisse a Asia, quien se detuvo de comer, mirándola con incógnita "awww, vamos, no trates de ocultarlos, sé a dónde se van Senpai y tú en las tardes de no Club" dijo ella, riéndose con mala intención.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a la rubia, quien se volvió tímida y roja "va más o menos" respondió el azabache con calma y seguridad "sé tocar la guitarra acústica y probablemente la eléctrica también, pero aun no logro encontrar mi melodía" dijo algo desanimado, pero no lo suficiente.

"¿en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó el rubio, cosa que el azabache asintió "nunca he tocado nada musical, no soy bueno con la música" admitió, recordando la última vez que alguien le prestó un instrumento musical "sin mencionar que no tengo dinero para comprármelo, estoy en banca rota" admitió con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

**Era difícil imaginar que un día como cualquier otro, con planes de comprarme una consola de juegos, Koneko-chan abriría la puerta de mi habitación y me arrastraría a una tienda de dulces para cumplir mi promesa. Fue bonito, fue emocionante y fue lindo, pero mi billetera fue gravemente herida, provocando una banca rota bastante prematura.**

"ah sí, el incidente en la dulcería" se rió Ravel, ignorando la mirada del rubio "escuché que con tu dinero piensan extender su línea de dulces" esta vez se rio a carcajadas, disfrutando la mirada de muerte del rubio. Ahora no solamente era el miembro con el puntaje más bajo, sino también el más pobre.

"Estamos a punto de terminar agosto y estoy sin dinero, genial" suspiró desanimado, ya que todo parecía ir mal últimamente. Sus palabras parecían herir a la albina, a lo que rápidamente intentó calmar "¡no importa! ¡no es como si me importara el dinero! ¡no es nada!" exclamó rápidamente, calmando a la chica gato quien siguió comiendo feliz.

Antes que siguieran con su conversación, alguien interrumpió abruptamente en el comedor "ah no, ahí va nuevamente la presidente que no importa" susurró cansada Ravel, mirando con malos ojos al grupo invasor. Se trataba de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, Rias gremory, junto al resto de su grupo.

La mujer pelirroja era extremadamente hermosa, razón por la cual la mayoría guardaba silencio y miraba en la lejanía. Esta, sin embargo, iba con alguien que descuadraba su imagen "Presidenta, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, podríamos simplemente pedir comida en la oficina" preguntó un adolecente de cabellos castaños quien caminaba a su lado.

**Era el más nuevo y cuestionado integrante del honorable grupo de Rias, su nombre era Issei Hyudo, miembro también del grupo conocido como "Trio pervertido". Enemigo de la gran mayoría de las mujeres de todas las edades y la burla de sus compañeros varones, eran una fuerza bastante mediocre, pero algo reconocida por su temeridad a la hora de hacer sus payasadas.**

**Alguien con tan mala reputación nunca podría unirse al concejo estudiantil, todos lo sabían, pero por alguna razón, issei fue aceptado. De hecho, hasta hace poco no había relación alguna entre ellos y ahora parecían ser amigos cercanos, era algo sumamente extraño. Por su puesto, alguien como Issei no podía decirle que no a la solicitud de Rias.**

**El grupo de Rias se conformaba por miembros bastante llamativos. Estaba Akeno Himejima, una "Onee-sama" y una de las princesas de la universidad. Yuuto Kiba, el playboy y chico guapo. Gasper Vladi, un vampiro travesti y su última adquisición, Issei. En total eran cinco personas, un pequeño grupo al igual que nosotros.**

**No habrá problema si no fuera por una cosa en especial…**

**"Ravel, tenemos que hablar"**

Dijo la princesa carmesí, de pie al lado de su mesa mirando fijamente a la pequeña rubia. Esta niña se mantenía en silencio, devolviéndole la misma mirada "no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya di mi respuesta" dijo ella cerrando los ojos y estirándose en su asiento "ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a clases" dijo mientras empujaba a sus amigos, quienes le obstruían el paso de salir donde estaba sentada.

"Esto no es un juego, realmente necesitamos hablar" repitió la pelirroja, no se iría sin una respuesta "te espero en mi oficina al terminar las clases, de faltar sancionaré a tu club" dijo ella seriamente, parecía que iba a ir hasta lo último con tal de hablar con la pequeña rubia.

"hazlo si quieres, no es como si me importara el estúpido club" escupió Ravel, no queriendo caer en sus amenazas "muévanse, tengo cosas más importantes de hacer que escuchar los delirios fascistas de una princesa berrinchaos" dijo molesta, haciendo que la pelirroja también se molestara por su elección de palabras

La pelirroja se marchó con su grupo, haciendo suspirar de cansancio al grupo "primero fue Jeanne-senpai, ahora nos persigue Rias-senpai" susurró el rubio a sus amigos "¿puedes decirnos de una vez que quiere de ti?" preguntó este, ya cansado de toda la discusión que solo iba a llegar a peor.

"nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, solo vive tu vida" le respondió la rubia, desquitando su molestia con el rubio "esa idiota cree que puede forzarme a cooperar con ella para derrotar a mi hermano solo porque también lo odio" se rio de manera oscura, no gustándole para nada la pelirroja.

"Ravel-chan" interrumpe Asia, tomándole de los hombros "La última vez que dejamos algo así a la deriva, Naruto-san terminó en un centro comercial lleno de terroristas" dijo ella recordándole aquel evento nuevamente "estoy segura que, si seguimos ignorando esto más tiempo, algo similar va a pasar" decía intentando que razonara un poco.

La rubia miró a todos sus amigos, sobre todo el chico rubio quien se sentía ofendido por las palabras de Asia "Tienes razón" admitió finalmente Ravel, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto "si no terminamos esto, el idiota terminara en una isla rodeado de Fallens o algo estúpido como eso" admitió desganada, sin ganas siquiera de caminar.

**"¿Por qué crees eso de mí? Ni siquiera mi suerte es tan mala"  
No sabían que estaban prediciendo el futuro**

* * *

**"Aquí estamos, pelirroja estúpida"**

El insulto no llegó bien hacia el otro grupo, quien frunció el ceño a ver a alguien tan pequeño faltándole el respeto a su presidenta. El grupo de Ravel no dijo nada al respecto, ya fue difícil siquiera obligarla a ir aquí "es bueno verte, Ravel" saludó con una sonrisa Rias, sentada en medio de la gran mesa, junto a todos sus amigos.

Frente a un escritorio había una enorme mesa, probablemente pensado para 12 personas. Como era de esperarse, los grupos tomaron lugar uno frente al otro. Ravel por otro lado, se sentó frente a Rias, ya que era ella quien quería hablar con ella "¿y bien? di todo lo que tengas que decir, pero que sea rápido" dijo molesta, mirándose las uñas.

Rias la miró con dificultad antes de suspirar "debes haberte enterado de que muchos de los novatos y no novatos tienen usuarios de Sacred Gears poderosos, incluso algunos Longino" empezó ella, haciendo asentir a la rubia "aunque desconozco tus medios, la mayoría de tu nobleza tienen Sacred Gears o eso he escuchado" admitió, aunque no entendía porqué tenían que llevarlos todo el tiempo, eso la hacía dudar si eran o no Sacred Gears.

Recuperando su línea de pensamientos, retoma la conversación "por eso me gustaría pedir prestado a algunos de tu nobleza y a cambio, el favor de los Satanás será tuyo" dijo ella seriamente, aunque se podía ver la duda en su rostro. Obviamente se estaba jugando todo ahora, todo lo que ella tenía estaba sobre la mesa.

Ravel se quedó en silencio un buen rato "escuché sobre tu enfrentamiento con Riser-baka, lo desafiaste a un todo o nada para ganar tu libertad fuera del matrimonio" dijo ella bastante enterada "escuché que se volvió un Rating Game PVP y Sirzechs-sama dio como recompensa su favor" La pelirroja asintió lentamente, todo era correcto "¿y piensas darme la recompensa si ganas?" repitió ella, un poco confundida.

"Al ganar yo quedaría fuera de mi matrimonio forzado, el favor es simplemente estético y para que Riser aceptara el desafío" respondió rápidamente la pelirroja "por eso, si gano, te daría el favor de Onii-sama y pedirías tu deseo, sé que es lo que más deseas" la rubia frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo callada, ella tenía razón.

Ambos grupos se quedaron en silencio por diferentes motivos "suena un buen trato" admitió Ravel, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja "pero para tu desgracia, no puedo aceptar tu oferta porque no tengo nada que intercambiar" dijo Ravel con una sonrisa "estos idiotas no son parte de mi nobleza, son solo unos idiotas a los que sigo o me siguen, cualquiera está bien" reveló ella, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Ella miró a su grupo, quien tenía diferentes reacciones "¿nobleza? ¿Qué diablos es una nobleza?" preguntó el rubio humano del grupo, quien no parecía haber entendido nada de la conversación. Los demás simplemente se quedaron en silencio, ellos si sabían de lo que hablaba, pero una mirada hizo entender que la rubia tenia razón.

"¿n-no son?" tartamudeó Rias, completamente sorprendida a lo que Ravel asintió con orgullo "pero Onii-sama me contó que estabas desesperada, que estás aquí para armar tu nobleza" dijo ella, incapaz de pensar como la rubia aun no había comenzado la extensión de su grupo si tenía buenos candidatos.

"así fue, pero muchas cosas pasaron" balbuceó Ravel, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos "la verdad es que me interesa poco o nada toda esa mierda del Rating Game, yo creo que, si sigo con estos idiotas, algo bueno encontraré en el camino" admitió con una sonrisa, cosa que impresionó a la pelirroja "así que lo siento, pero no es a mí a quien deberías de preguntar" dijo ella señalando a los demás.

Todos miraron a Naruto, quien se rascó la mejilla "La verdad es que no estoy interesado, principalmente porque no entiendo nada" admitió su ignorancia sobre el tema "me perdí en el inicio y aunque suelo elegir decisiones temerarias, esta vez confiaré en Ravel" sonrió forzadamente, ya que había aprendido que la pequeña niña rubia era mejor pensando que él, por lo que seguirla sería lo más prudente.

Los demás asintieron a su palabra, por lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a unirse al grupo de Rías "y-ya veo" tartamudeó la pelirroja, un poco desorientada "no…no esperaba algo como esto" admitió, sudando profundamente "pero si sabes que, de seguir así, no podrás alcanzar mayores rangos" dijo ella, esperando alguna reacción de la rubia,

Esta bufó divertida "logré cosas que tu jamás podrías imaginarte junto a estos idiotas que tengo de amigos en un viaje para matar serpientes" se rio ella, recordando que esa fue su misión original "con todo lo que he visto, creó que llegaré más lejos con ellos que con una nobleza fuerte" admite, sintiéndose un poco tonta de decirlo en voz alta.

Rias parpadeó ante su respuesta llena de misterio 'ella' piensa lentamente, mirando la figura de la pequeña niña, quien parecía haber ganado años de experiencia en poco tiempo 'es diferente' admite, recordándola en un corto pasado, era casi otra persona. Sujetando sus manos con fuerza, se juega su última carta "Te desafío a un simple duelo" dice ella, sorprendiendo a la rubia que estaba a punto de irse "2 de 3, si ganamos, uno de ustedes se viene con nosotros, si perdemos…" susurra lo último, ya que no estaba segura de que más podía perder.

Fue un largo silencio, hasta que la rubia habló "¿qué tal una escena lésbica entre tú y tu reina?" dio la idea la pequeña rubia, sonriendo con maldad. Ante sus palabras, el castaño exclamó emocionado ante perder "Pero será algo únicamente para mis ojos…y una cámara" ahora el castaño grito en decepción, cayendo lloroso en su asiento.

Rias sorbió saliva, era extremadamente arriesgado. Miró a Akeno un momento, quien asintió en silencio "Aceptamos tus condiciones" dijo ella con una mirada completamente determinada "¿vamos a fijar fechas?" preguntó ella, ya que usualmente uno se tomaba tiempo para armar una planificación o estudiar al enemigo.

Ravel parcia pensativa "¿Qué tal ahora?" preguntó a sus compañeros, algunos mantuvieron en silencio, los más impulsivos asintieron "¿Qué tal ahora? No quiero que sigas molestándome" dijo Ravel, sonriendo con absoluta maldad. Su actitud confiada y superior era algo que siempre había estado con ella, pero esta vez, parecía tener una seguridad a su alrededor.

Rias miró su equipo, quienes también asintieron, quizás para no quedarse atrás "entonces el desafío será hoy" dijo ella cerrando los ojos y levantándose de su asiento "vamos al gimnasio" dijo ella seriamente, indicando el camino. El otro grupo asintió y comenzó su caminata hacia aquel lugar donde se desarrollaría el evento.

Mientras caminaban, el grupo de Ravel se mostraba bastante entusiasmado, incluso energético 'esto no me gusta' pensó la pelirroja, mirando la confianza de ravel 'ella siempre ha sido así, pero sabe cuándo meterse en una pelea, ella no aceptaría si supiera que va a perder' razonó la pelirroja, observando a sus contrincantes.

'por alguna razón, todos consiguieron sus Sacred Gears hace poco, lo cual los hace inexpertos en su uso' razonó la pelirroja, mirando a cada uno 'Issei también, pero él tiene el Boosted Gear, un Longino' recordó ella, su carta del triunfo 'incluso si el solo no es suficiente, Yuuto ha tenido su Sacred Gear por más de un año, sin mencionar que es un genio espadachín' dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

'incluso si no fuera suficiente, Akeno es una excelente maga, una reina sin igual' pensó Rias, ahora mirando a Ravel 'ella sabe todo esto, ¿Por qué esta tan confiada?' se preguntó nuevamente, ya que no entendía la forma de pensar de la rubia. Era una locura pensar que podías vencer sin ases en la manga.

Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio, usualmente usarían el ring de enfrentamientos, pero esto no era una batalla curricular, era un enfrentamiento entre dos noblezas…o dos diablos aristocráticos "ya sabes las reglas, incapacitar, no matar" repitió Rias, a lo que la rubia asintió cansada "Yuuto, ve" dijo ella, a lo que el rubio bonito asintió con una sonrisa, caminando hacia el Ring improvisado.

Ravel no dijo nada "quien sea, que vaya" dijo cansada y aburrida, señalando su mano hacia el frente como lo hizo Rias. Antes que cualquier pudiera decir algo, el rubio corrió hacia el centro "la próxima vez que diga eso, me aseguraré de restringir a Naruto" susurró Ravel, ya que el rubio era demasiado energético para su gusto.

"ah vamos, he tenido ganas de probar los frutos de mi entrenamiento" dijo el rubio, sonriendo salvajemente "y no hay mejor manera que probarlo, que luchar contra una persona" decía mientras sacaba su daga de su cinturón, el cual tomó de forma inversa "hey, niño bonito, ¿no sacaras tu arma?" preguntó Naruto, sonriendo hacia este.

Yuuto sonríe amablemente, antes de estirar una de sus manos. Para sorpresa de este, crea una espada de la nada "espero que no te muevas mucho, no quiero lastimarte…mucho" lo último sonaba bastante amenazante, pero el rostro amable contradecía sus palabras.

Tras una señal de Rias, la batalla comenzó. Ambos contrincantes corrieron hacia el otro, chocando espadas. Para sorpresa del miembro Gremory, Naruto no solamente chocó espadas, sino que uso su otra mano para golpearlo en el estómago y luego una combinación de patadas que lo hizo volar lejos.

Por tal cosa, Yuuto perdió su espada y notó como el otro rubio corría rápidamente hacia él. Creando otra espada, logró protegerse a tiempo "Bonito Sacred Gear" dice Naruto, con una gran sonrisa salvaje en su rostro "pero, ¡no tienes la fuerza ni la velocidad!" gritó este, separándose y pateando su espada, haciendo que esta se perdiera en el techo.

Yuuto creó un par de espadas esta vez, no era su estilo, pero notó que no podía usar solamente una. Apuñalando el suelo con ambas, creó cientos de espadas que salían desde el suelo. Sin embargo, el rubio esquivaba cada formación de espadas, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre los dos y dándole una fuerte patada.

Todos vieron como Naruto comenzó a colocar tras las cuerdas a Yuuto, usando solamente una rara combinación de esgrima de asesino y artes marciales "¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?" susurró Rias, viendo la pelea sin sentido "¿si quiera se le puede llamar esgrima?" preguntó ella, ya que el rubio peleaba como un matón, no como un caballero.

La velocidad del rubio y su fuerza también eran superiores a la del Yuuto, pero la forma en como atacaba escabulléndose desde todos los lados era lo que más problemas le estaba dando al Caballero. Este, cansado, retrocede un momento mientras un resplandor ligero le cubría.

Habiendo hecho esto, crea una enorme espada que tuvo que sujetar a dos manos, la cual apuñaló en el suelo, creando varias espadas en el suelo que alzaron al cielo, como una lluvia que venia del suelo. Esto, sin embargo, siguió sin ser un problema para el rubio, quien esquivaba hábilmente mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia Yuuto.

"ha mejorado mucho" reconoce Ravel, un poco impresionada "me sorprende que haya llegado a tanto en pocos días, esos clones de sombra son bastante útiles" dijo ella recordando las palabras del rubio de como usando su magia podía progresar cientos de veces más rápido.

"se dio cuenta de sus errores desde aquella batalla" dijo el pelinegro, quien veía la batalla junto a sus amigos "el mismo se dio cuenta de todos sus problemas y empezó a trabajar para solucionarlos" decía mientras recordaba al rubio entrenando "dejó de lado el Ittou Shura, enfocándose en fortalecer y controlar su cuerpo" dijo este recordando cómo incluso mejoró su forma de luchar con el arma.

**En Kioto me di cuenta de mi terrible error, solamente me dediqué al Rasengan y a extender el tiempo del Ittou shura. Esto, aunque se veía superficialmente bonito, era estúpidamente desastroso. Para empezar, no podía participar en peleas de aguante o contra hordas de enemigos, mi estilo de lucha estaba enfocada en duelos una contra uno y batallas rápidas.**

**Por eso, en esos 20 días, corregí aquellos desastrosos y vergonzosos errores. Fortaleciendo mi cuerpo y aprendiendo a controlarlo, mi eficiencia en batalla mejoró. También mejoré mi tiempo de reacción, de pensamiento y de acción. Ahora tengo el mismo desempeño físico del Ittou Shura pero sin usarlo. También aprendí un par de trucos con este que surgieron con el entrenamiento. Pero por ahora es experimental.**

Naruto creó un par de shurikens de las muñequeras ocultas en su uniforme, lanzándolas contra el rubio, quien le había lanzado un par de espadas, desviándolas con sus Shurikens "estás perdiendo el ritmo Kiba, ¿necesitas un respiro?" preguntó con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Hablando del otro rubio, se encontraba respirando agitadamente "¿ese es el poder de tu sacred gear? ¿crear armas pequeñas?" pregunta él, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro "¿o acaso es darte más velocidad?" se preguntó ahora para sí mismo, ya que no entendía cuál era la habilidad de su sacred gear.

El rubio sonríe "es crear clones solidos de mí mismo" cuenta el rubio, sorprendiendo a Yuuto "si…no lo he estado usando, no creo que necesite desperdiciar energía a lo tonto como tú" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mirando todo el desastre que el otro rubio hizo, mas todo fue un desperdicio de magia y energía física.

"incluso tiene un mejor juicio en la batalla" dijo esta vez Rossweisse, con una sonrisa forzada "¿es nuestro idiota?" pregunta ella, recordando que el rubio siempre era el típico chico que usaba lo más llamativo una y otra vez hasta que funcione. Pero ahora, parecía ser otra persona.

"estuvimos al borde de la muerte en múltiples situaciones" dijo el azabache por ella, mirando la batalla "sin mencionar que estuvimos a punto de perder a un miembro de nuestro equipo" Koneko agacha un poco la cabeza "él sabe que esto ha dejado de ser un juego, él no va a permitir eso de nuevo" dijo cerrando los ojos, entendiéndolo perfectamente.

**Era horrible pensar que estuve a punto de morir por mi propio egoísmo y orgullo, pero es peor saber que mis errores estuvieron a punto de matar a todos mis amigos. Un error lo comete cualquiera, pero estuvo a punto de costarme caro. Por esa misma razón, yo no iba a permitir un segundo error.**

Kiba seguía atacando sin piedad, pero ningunos de sus golpes parecían acertar, era como pelear contra un fantasma. En uno de sus ataques, el rubio desvía el arma usando su propia daga, quitándole el arma de las manos y haciendo que volase lejos. Yuuto, lejos de rendirse, creó más espadas para seguir luchando.

Incluso usando dos espadas, ninguno de sus ataques parecía darle al rubio, quien se movía fácilmente entre sus cuchilladas. en un intento por cortarle en dos, cruzó sus armas frente al rubio. Este rápidamente cae de espaldas, para luego patear las armas en sus manos y luego impulsarse hacia su cara, dándole una fuerte patada.

Este mismo rueda por el suelo, para luego chocar sus manos contra este, deteniendo su lanzamiento y convocando más espadas contra el rubio. El aluvión de espadas era lento ante los ojos del rubio, quien seguía esquivándolos como si nada. De vez en cuando usaba su arma para desviar una espada, pero eran pocas las veces en las que hacia eso.

**Ojo Mental  
Es una técnica que desarrolle hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo brillar debido a mis limitantes…hasta ahora. Con mi nueva destreza física, mis sentidos están tan agudizados que me permiten leer al enemigo. En todo caso, creo suposiciones de eventos futuros, de ataques del contrincante. Podría llamarse también "Predicción" pero no suena tan genial.**

**Con esto, puedo predecir cualquier ataque del enemigo mientras este en mi rango de "predicción". Si no puedo procesarlo y pensarlo, entonces no me da tiempo para predecirlo. Por eso antes era incapaz de usarlo, porque todos mis enemigos eran cientos de veces más rápidos que yo, cosa que todavía sucede, pero encontré maneras de hacer que funcioné.**

"¡¿Por qué no puedo darte?!" gritó Kiba, en un punto de desesperación cuando notó que la batalla ya la tenía perdida "¡¿Qué clase de Martial Arts o magia usas?!" exclamó este, cayendo de rodillas, completamente agotado. Luego de unas respiraciones, baja la cabeza "me rindo" dice en silencio, resignado ante su derrota.

"en un mundo donde todos usan trampas para ganar y yo no poseo ninguna, tengo que arreglármelas para crear mis propias trampas" dice el rubio, suspirando y guardando su daga en su cinturón "no era nada personal Kiba" dice el rubio mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

Al llegar a estos, choca los cinco con todos, quienes le felicitaron a su manera por su exhibición "eso fue impresionante para un perdedor como tú" dice Koneko con tono inexpresivo, forzando una sonrisa en el rubio, quien suspiró cansado "p-pero e-estuviste g-genial" susurró con un polvo rojo en sus mejillas, esperando que él la escuchara, pero no fue el caso, deprimiéndola un poco

"¡vamos 1 a 0, Rias!" grita la pequeña rubia con una enorme sonrisa "¡una victoria más y ganamos!" dice orgullosa de eso, agitando su ventilador de mano para refrescarse, como una chica de clase social alta "ahora elijo a la gata callejera, ¡ve!" ordena ella, usando su abanico para señalar el frente.

"no soy un pokemon" responde ella de mala gana, pero avanza de todas formas "no he traído mi Sacred gear" recuerda ella, ya que ella no era como sus amigos quienes llevaban a todos lados sus armas, sus puños eran sus armas. Dicho esto, eleva sus manos como si estuviera a punto de participar de una lucha de box.

Rias por otro lado, se encontraba en problemas '¿Quién debería de ir?' se preguntó ella mentalmente, ya que su mejor luchador había sido vencido y humillado '¿Akeno? Usa magia a distancia, ventaja contra un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo' pensó ella mientras se mordía la uña 'pero también es débil contra los golpes físicos, un golpe de Koneko sería suficiente' pensó nuevamente, ya que solo contaba con dos opciones más y el vampiro travesti no era luchador.

"¡presidenta! ¡yo quiero ir!" interrumpe Issei, bastante emocionado "¡sé que puedo vencerla! ¡usando mi boosted Gear puedo acercarme suficiente como para usar Esa Magia!" dice él, con una sonrisa algo enferma en su rostro. La opción sacude un poco a Rias, quien le mira parpadeando.

'ciertamente, el Boosted Gear es una bendición' piensa ella, mirando hacia Koneko 'si Issei usa su magia contra ella, no le quedara de otra que renunciar' piensa ella, recordando la magia pervertida de su peón 'Koneko es lenta, si Issei se las ingenia para tocarla, habremos ganado' piensa ella, sonriendo. Con una señal de su mirada, envía a Issei al ring destruido. En una señal, la batalla había empezado

Koneko parpadea ante su contrincante "¡Hola Koneko-chan! ¡soy issei!-" "no hables, pelea" dice ella carente de sentimiento, golpeando en su dirección. Aunque había bastante distancia, uno de sus golpes creó un vórtice de aire giratorio, el cual sacó volando al castaño.

El castaño cae pesadamente al suelo, moviéndose y sonando adolorido "itte" dice adolorido, levantándose a duras penas 'eso se sintió como si fuera golpeado de verdad' pensó asustado, ya que la ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo se había ido, ella era atacante a distancia ahora.

Como si sus miedos se volviesen realidad, Koneko comenzó a golpear el aire consecutivamente y de forma lenta, creando ondas de viento a presión, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para destrozar a alguien, solo lanzar muy lejos. Issei comenzó esquivar al correr desesperadamente alrededor de la albina, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo.

"es una técnica puramente física, que control de Chi" explica y alaga el azabache, mirando el desempeño de la chica gato "parece haber obtenido control sobre su fuerza bestial y control sobre su propio Chi" dice él mientras se imaginaba a la chica gato "concentra su Chi en un punto muy diminuto en su puño y, sincronizando con su fuerza física, lo libera formando esos estallidos" dice él, explicando la metodología de la técnica de la chica.

Koneko seguía golpeando el aire, provocando cañones de aire buscando darle al castaño "¡alto! ¡alto!" detiene Issei, haciendo una T con sus brazos "mi Sacred Gear necesita tiempo para recargar, solo dame un poco de tiempo" dijo este, intentando convencerle juntando las manos.

Koneko ladeo la cabeza, pero asintió "Okey" dice mientras baja los brazos, esperando a que el castaño se haga más fuerte. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, ella se estaba confiando demasiado. Quizás por su odio hacia los pervertidos es que quería darle la paliza de su vida.

Luego de un rato, Issei parecía listo "¡Yosh!" grita este, levantando su guante de aspecto dragón "Boosted Gear, [**Transfer**]" se escuchó un llamado y una luz cubrió a Issei. No parecía haber cambiado mucho, más una sensación de poder parecía invadirle "¡yosh! ¡aquí voy!" gritó este, lanzándose en un ataque directo tras una explosión de velocidad.

Había llegado al límite y toda esa energía la usó para reforzar su velocidad. Rápidamente acortó la distancia con Koneko, estando en cámara lenta, con su mano a punto de tocar su ropa 'Ya casi' piensa mientras intentaba todo lo posible de tocar su ropa. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, fue empujado hacia atrás.

Issei mira sorprendido como una explosión de aire rodeó a la albina, logrando crear una especie de campo de fuerza de viento. Similar a chocarse contra una pared, él se quedó estancado a cierta distancia de ella. abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para ver que ella tenía cargado un ataque.

Koneko estaba sujetando su antebrazo derecho, dándose estabilidad mientras que, en su mano derecha, el dedo medio estaba siendo cargado por el pulgar "**Oni Dekkopin" **dice con una voz tierna y suave, soltando el dedo medio. Issei abrió los ojos cuando un colosal golpe le lanzó a todo poder a sus espaldas, chocando contra una pared y rompiéndola en pedazos, continuando hasta perderse en la distancia.

Todos guardaron silencio "uh, eso debió doler" susurró Ravel, viendo el destrozo que la chica gato había causado "realmente querías golpearlo, ¿no?" pregunta ella con una sonrisa forzada, ganando una sonrisa brillante de la chica gato, quien obviamente se mostraba feliz.

"¿creen que debería ir a ayudarles?" susurra Asia, quien estaba en conflicto consigo misma. Por un lado, eran sus contrincantes y obviamente estas cosas iban a suceder, por otro lado, había alguien brutalmente herido, su trabajo como santa y monja gritaban a que ayudase a los heridos.

"Pff, obvio no" responde Naruto, cruzando los brazos, un poco molesto porque el castaño iba a hacerle algo raro a Koneko para ganar "pero creo que ahora deberíamos de correr fuera de aquí" dice él mirando el gimnasio completamente destruido por espadas, explosiones y una gran cantidad de paredes rotas.

El grupo no lo piensa demasiado, saliendo corriendo del lugar "¡oye Rias! ¡no olvides la apuesta!" grita Ravel subida en el hombro del azabache, quien corría junto a los demás para no tener que pagar los platos rotos "¡comprate una linda ropa interior! ¡quiero ver acción!" grita ella con una sonrisa malévola mientras desaparecía tras un pasillo.

Rias vio como el grupo de Ravel desapareció completamente, dejándola a ella con el edificio destruido y un miembro completamente herido "oye Rias" llama Akeno, sonando bastante preocupada por la expresión de su amiga "¿también necesito comprar ropa interior bonita?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa forzada, intentando aligerar el ambiente con el peor tema que podría pensar.

La princesa pelirroja le mira seriamente y con ojos agudos, iba a decir algo sobre su mal chiste, para luego suspirar cansada "creo que sí" admite derrotada y muy incómoda. Miró hacia issei en la lejanía, quienes estaba desmayado y estaba siendo auxiliado por Gasper y Yuuto "y un labial que conjugue con el mío" agregó mientras se cubría la cara, incapaz de seguir viendo.

**"y llama una ambulancia"  
Si antes estaban mal, ahora estaban peor.**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Mas malas noticias**

* * *

**Les dije que Naruto y su grupo iban a estar más OP, aun ni siquiera es todo lo que pueden hacer. Con cada "Arco" ellos adquieren nuevas habilidades y poderes. De hecho, estoy pensando en diferentes formas de como poder explotar esto cuando no se me ocurran más ideas de power Ups basados en el trabajo y esfuerzo (como usar dos o tres poderes al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo).**

**Chi(KI /QI): **así es llamada a la energía Física o vital de las personas en este universo. Se encuentra en cada célula y se almacena en estas. También significan el tiempo de vida de las personas, por lo que usarlo disminuye esto. Sin embargo, gracias al trabajo físico, es posible adquirir aún más Chi además de los años de vida contados. Los Martial Arts y diferentes ataques físicos usan esta energía.

**Reiryoku: **Es así como se le llama a la energía espiritual o poder espiritual. Principalmente se origina del alma, una energía que se basa en pensamientos, ideas o emociones fuertes. Por lo general, no se puede usar por sí sola, pero personas con grandes cantidades son capaces de usarlo en el plano físico, a lo que uno podría nombrar como "sobrenatural" o Psicoquinesis.

Etheria: es la energía del mundo, es la misma fuerza de la naturaleza, del espacio, del universo conocido. Podría ser llamado "Chakra", pero la concentración es tan diferente, que es casi divino. Imposible de adquirir por medios normales, causaría la muerte. Los ermitaños encontraron una forma de adoptarla en su interior usando medios desconocidos.

Ethernano: moléculas de tamaño diminuto, fragmentos minúsculos y destilados de Etheria normal. Sin uso aparente, es el intermediario entre el Mago y el mundo para materializar el "Fantasma" a lo cual llaman magia.

Energía/Poder mágico (Mana): Unión de proporciones diferentes de la energía espiritual y el ethernano. El ethernano es capaz de filtrarse al sistema y, combinándose con la energía residual del alma, forma lo que todos llaman como Energía mágica.

**Chakra: **Combinación perfecta (50/50) de la energía espiritual y vital.

**Youki: **Combinación imperfecta de la energía espiritual (30) y vital (70). También se le conoce como Energía Fallen.

**CHAKRA Ω: ¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of the Fallen Knight: Lilith

* * *

Capítulo 2: Nobleza

* * *

**Muchos años después de la última gran Guerra santa, las diferentes razas dejaron las armas y vieron con sus propios ojos el mundo que habían dejado destruido. Antes, grandes e innumerables, ahora solamente quedaban vestigios de la gran raza por la cual luchaban. **

**Muchos sufrieron esto, pero supieron sobrevivir. Uno de ellos fue el caso de los humanos, que casi fueron llevados a la extinción. Pero como siempre, en poco tiempo fueron los que poblaron su propio mundo. Contrariamente, los Diablos, quienes tuvieron más sobrevivientes, no pudieron reponer su raza perdida debido a su bajo índice de natalidad.**

**Desesperados, buscaron durante cientos de años una forma de repoblar su raza usando diferentes métodos, pero, resignándose ante la idea de necesitar de otros, formaron un sistema que les permitiese trasformar a otras razas en la suya. A esto se le llamo el Sistema Evil Pieces**

**Durante mucho tiempo fue un tema bastante controversial. Los Diablos puros se negaban a que sangre impura se uniese como los suyos, los convertidos se negaban a ser esclavos. El sistema en sus inicios no fue perfecto, ocasionando múltiples guerras civiles y sin sentido. Entre la gran guerra y la última guerra civil, 33 de los 72 pilares siguen existiendo, los demás se extinguieron.**

**Los Satanes anteriores fueron exiliados y fueron remplazados por los líderes de la rebelión. Estos mismos cambiaron las tornas alrededor del sistema esclavista Evil Pieces, dándoles más privilegios a los esclavos, pero seguían siendo esclavos. Aun así, este sistema se mantuvo en completo silencio, ya que era motivo de una guerra y los diablos eran incapaces de seguir luchando.**

**Debido a la presión, el sistema fue restringido solamente para miembros de la aristocracia Diabla, sangre pura de las 33 casas eran capaces de tener su nobleza, los herederos para ser precisos. Sin embargo, había excepciones a la regla, que permitían a otras personas obtenerlas, pero solamente si portaban sangre pura corriendo en sus venas y era permitido por los Satanes.**

**"más o menos así es la historia"**

Terminó de contar Ravel, quien tenía una pieza frente a ella, la reina para ser exactos. Ella estaba recostada en la mesa del club, mirando la pieza fijamente. Los demás estaban sentados también, mirando la misma ficha que ella, pero con otros ojos "entonces… ¿esa cosa tiene el poder de convertirme en un demonio?" preguntó Naruto, a quien más le interesaba escuchar la historia.

"si te refieres a ser un esclavo, pues sí, si puede" respondió la rubia de forma burlona "es una reliquia mágica absurdamente protegida, nadie ha sabido descifrar sus secretos" dijo ella mientras susurraba "por lo que es algo que debería de tomarse con seriedad y cuidado" dicho esto, el rubio la toma de forma torpe, comenzando a golpearse el pecho con él "¡Escuchame, idiota!" le grita ella mientras le quita la pieza de las manos.

"Quería ver si realmente te convertías en demonio" se disculpó el rubio, alzando los hombros "digo, apuesto que las fichas te dan un Power Up, sin mencionar que te da la habilidad de volar, ¡quiero tener alas!" admitió emocionado ante la idea de volar por los cielos. Había visto a gente volar cuando era niño, siempre le parecía increíble.

"tú no quieres ser un demonio" dijo Koneko con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza "ten un poco de respeto por tu raza, aunque en su mayoría son débiles, eres un humano" dijo ella seriamente "además, si te conviertes en demonio, todo lo especial que lograste como humano se iría por el retrete y ya no serias especial" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

"tienes razón" admitió el rubio, quien decidió mantener como humano. Como humano estaba alcanzando grandes cimas bajo mucho esfuerzo y trabajo. Como demonio, nadie reconocería su esfuerzo, llamándolo simplemente un genio o alguna clase de elegido demonio. En todo caso, ya no sería especial.

"lo tienes bastante dominado, gata callejera" susurra Ravel a Koneko, notando la habilidad de persuasión de la chica gato en el rubio. No era la primera vez que lo hace en este corto tiempo, la había visto incluso aconsejarle sobre qué comer, como si fuera su voz de la razón. La albina se sonroja ligeramente mas no responde, prefiriendo el silencio.

"en todo caso, ¿Cómo funciona el sistema de Evil Pieces?" preguntó el rubio, interesado en el tema "solamente sé que te da alguna clase de poder extra y te vuelve demonio" dijo intrigado, ya que tal objeto, con la descripción vaga que él tenía, ya era algo de temer. Si esto se esparciera, los demonios absorberían a las demás razas en un parpadeo.

"son un conjunto de 15 piezas" dijo Rossweisse, quitándole la reina a Ravel "Una Reina, 2 Torres, 2 Obispos, 2 Caballeros y 8 Peones" dijo ella mientras le enseñaba la pieza en sus manos "Cada uno lleno de un poder desconocido, dotan de gran vitalidad, lo suficiente como para curar a una persona al borde de la muerte y darle tantos años de vida como un demonio de verdad" dijo ella, sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que eso era demasiado.

"Si" dijo Ravel, ligeramente molesta mientras le quita la pieza a la chica nórdica "el caballero dota de velocidad, el obispo de habilidad y poder mágico, la torre de fuerza física y resistencia, mientras que la reina tiene aptitudes de todas las demás piezas" contó ella mientras suspiraba "ah y el peón puede convertirse en cualquier pieza, siempre que el Rey tenga energía mágica para hacerlo" terminó ella, rascándose la cabeza.

"entonces…estas piezas son objetos muy poderosos" concluyó el rubio, con sentimientos encontrados "podría volver a alguien débil, en alguien fuerte en un parpadeo" susurró para sí mismo, rascándose la barbilla "es…peligroso" todos asintieron, ya que era una amenaza para todos los que no son demonio.

"ni tanto, se cómo funcionan las Evil Pieces" dijo el azabache, interrumpiéndoles la conversación "tiene cierto parecido con el sistema de invocación de Servants del Mundo, incluso puedo decir de que están hechos, probablemente del cristal del Pilar Agares" dijo mientras tomaba prestado la pieza, mirándola con curiosidad.

El azabache cerró su mano alrededor de la pieza, pero esta brilló intensamente, saliendo disparada fuera de sus manos, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, quienes agacharon la cabeza para no ser golpeados "como suponía, con mi Chi descontrolado, mi poder es demasiado para la pieza" suspiro desanimado, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Ravel recupera la pieza, mirando con duda al pelinegro "…seguro" dijo intentando ignorar sus palabras "la cuestión es que los aristócratas portadores de noblezas tienen permitidos de concursar en Rating Games, incluso de formar los suyos propios para solucionar alguna discusión" dijo ella siguiendo con el tema.

"y el ganador del Rating Game tiene derecho a…un favor" dijo el rubio, recordando la conversación entre su amiga y la presidente, esta asintió lentamente "entiendo" dijo este, cruzando los brazos. Quedó un rato en silencio junto a los demás "¿Por qué no participamos?" Propuso con un tono divertido y emocionado.

"¡¿Qué?!" "suena emocionante, creo que si" "¡Doble ¿Qué?!" "¡yo también!" "¡¿Qué?!" "si de esta forma ayudo a Ravel-san, entonces también iré" "¡qué demonios, chicos!" gritó Ravel, al ver que todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para participar "¡la razón por la cual les oculté esto, es porque sabían que iban a hacer esto!" exclamó ella, golpeando la mesa.

"pero ¿Qué tiene de malo intentar ayudarte?" preguntó el rubio, alzando los hombros "lo escuchamos de Rias, necesitas el favor del Satán, podemos ayudarte" dijo este con una sonrisa segura, levantando su pulgar para demostrar su confianza en el tema "Black puede ayudarnos a encontrar una forma de participar sin usar las Evil Pieces" dijo el, mirando al pelinegro quien lo pensó un momento y asintió

"Puedo ser capaz de Hackear al sistema, creando los mismos vínculos para ser reconocidos como su nobleza" dijo él mientras se frotaba la barbilla "en cuyo caso, el sistema sabría que no somos demonios, pero que somos su nobleza" explicó este, diciéndole a todo el grupo las malas noticias.

"lo que supone tener que dar explicaciones de como logramos eso" dijo Rossweisse, entendiendo el problema y haciendo asentir al pelinegro "Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de mencionar que tenemos un herrero, creador de Sacred Gear, que puede Hackear el sistema de Evil pieces" susurró ella, pensando seriamente "¿hay una forma de participar sin ser su nobleza?" preguntó ella, ya que eso sonaba más sencillo.

"leí que es posible participar si los Satanes lo admiten" dijo el pelinegro a todo su grupo "Solo ellos están por encima de las propias leyes, pero es muy difícil que den un favor así por nosotros" dijo él de la forma más neutra que uno podría imaginarse, pero podrías notar que también estaba pensando en una forma alternativa de participar.

"¿y si usamos un favor de Kioto?" dijo Koneko, llamando la atención del grupo "Yasaka-sama dijo que fue invitada muchas veces, estoy segura que podemos convencer a los Satanás de que nos dejen participar si prometemos la presencia de Yasaka-sama" dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos.

"ciertamente, Los Satanes buscan la aprobación de los líderes de las otras facciones para intereses políticos y reconocimiento social" aceptó el azabache, asintiendo a las palabras de la albina "puedo ordenarle a Yasaka para que acepte ir como la líder de kioto, nadie sabe que soy el nuevo Rey, ni siquiera el circulo" dijo él recordándoles ese detalle.

"…lo pediremos por favor" dijo Asia, sonriendo forzadamente por la forma autoritarita del azabache al hablar de alguien tan importante como Yasaka "además, ella estaba interesada en el tema, estoy segura que aceptara con una sonrisa" dice ella sonriendo, encontrando finalmente una forma de ayudar a su amiga.

"¡está decidido!" exclamó el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa "¡participaremos del Rating-lo que sea y ganaremos el favor para Ravel-chan!" las chicas exclamaron o aplaudieron emocionadas por la nueva misión. A pesar del peligro de muerte del anterior viaje, era la cosa más emocionante que les había pasado e, incluso si no querían admitirlo, estaban aburridas con su vida universitarias actual.

"¡Esperen!" interrumpió Ravel golpeando la mesa con ambas manos "¡¿no se dan cuenta?! ¡no hay forma de ganar!" dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza "¡uno de ellos tiene el poder de un satán! ¡no hay forma de ganar! Además…" dijo mientras la ira se volvía tristeza "no tienen que hacer nada por mi…no lo valgo" susurró mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de tristeza.

Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato "entonces simplemente tenemos más razones para hacerlo" dijo Asia con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndola "quizás no seamos muy buenos, pero somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan, no necesitamos mas razones" dijo ella mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

La pequeña rubia se mostraba sorprendida y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas cuando vio que todo su grupo sonreía "u-ustedes, ¡todos son idiotas!" dijo como una niña o un bebe, con lágrimas que intentaba aguantar "¡idiotas! ¡todo son idiotas!" lloró mientras intentaba ocultarse en la ángel rubia.

Todos se rieron por el comportamiento tan infantil de la chica demonio, pero era para intentar ocultar una tristeza y pena al verla llorando, producto quizás de mucho tiempo siendo vista como una paria o alguien interior "Si queremos ganar, necesitamos entrenar desde ahora" interrumpió el azabache de forma seria "tenemos poco tiempo para alistarnos, quedan 2 meses para el Rating Game de este año" le recordó a la princesa rubia, quien era la única al tanto de ello.

Esta le miró con ojos llorosos y asintió de forma seria, secándose las lágrimas "va a ver una reunión de las jóvenes promesas, será en algunos días, el ultimo día de agosto para ser exactos" informó ella mientras intentaba ponerse seria "es una reunión para inscribir a nuevos nobles a la competencia, el evento terminará con el partido entre Rias y mi hermano mayor, Riser" dijo ella, recordándoles la razón de su enfrentamiento.

"claro, ella estaba forzada a casarse" recordó el rubio, no gustándole para nada, pero no tenía demasiado acercamiento a la chica como para estar interesado en hacer algo al respecto "eso supone una semana y media, es muy poco tiempo" dijo preocupado, ya que quería sentirse más seguro entrenando por más tiempo que una semana.

Ravel negó con la cabeza "ese es el evento de inscripción, como dijo el esclavo, el Rating Game de verdad será dentro de dos meses, la primera semana de noviembre" dijo ella dándoles una idea más exacta "será toda una semana, clasificatoria, semifinales, finales" balbuceó, intentando explicar de forma algo extraña.

"entendemos, entendemos" dijo Rossweisse, negando con la cabeza "eso nos deja con más tiempo, creo que podría tener tiempo suficiente para algunos proyectos" dijo ella con una sonrisa "creo que todos pensamos igual" dijo mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron "aun así, no me siento segura de derrotar a alguien de nivel Satan aun con todo ese tiempo" dijo dudosa, ya que sigue siendo un lapso corto de tiempo.

"yo sí" interrumpió el azabache, llamando toda la atención "en dos meses podré alcanzar el nivel Satan, un verdadero rango de amenaza A" aseguró completamente sin dudarlo "y si logro romper más sellos en ese tiempo, quizás incluso superar el nivel satán" dijo ahora un poco inseguro, ya que era algo que simplemente no podía asegurar.

Todos sudaron profundamente, pero prefirieron ignorarlo nuevamente "entonces lo tenemos todo" dijo Naruto, recuperando la seguridad "¡vamos a ganar el Rating Game!" dijo, haciendo que todos exclamaran emocionados "¡Para Ravel!" nuevamente todos gritaron "¡y que nos pague!" esta vez nadie dijo nada, mirando mal al rubio.

**"mejor ve consiguiendo un trabajo, no pienso pagarte nada"**

* * *

**"Ruval-Oniisama, soy yo"**

Ravel se estaba comunicando usando su celular, el cual había dejado en el centro de la mesa. Actualmente todos estaban reunidos nuevamente en el club, pero era más tarde y faltaban dos miembros, Asia y el senpai de cabellos negros. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer así que se fueron.

Naruto y las demás chicas miraban en silencio el celular, esperando la otra voz "¿Ravel-chan?" escucharon venir del celular "es una enorme alegría escuchar tu voz, las cosas están de locos por aquí" la voz, aunque elegante, podían notar que hablaba de forma vulgar con ella "luego de que nos enviaras el video, nadie ha dejado de hablar de ti en casa" se rio el, recordando el video que ella le envió a sus padres.

"es bueno escuchar eso onii-sama" se rio Ravel. La verdad es que ella no ha conversado con nadie de su familia, simplemente se le fue enviada una carta que no leyó completamente, simplemente le interesaba la letra oficial de su cuenta bancaria. No es que ella fuese mala con su familia, solo que esa carta decía las mismas palabras que su padre le enviaba cuando hacía algo bueno, no era nada especial.

"También Sirzecht vino a casa para comprobar sobre algo, parecía interesado en el video" dijo su hermano, riéndose "dudo mucho que alguien no estuviese interesado, muchos de los pilares intentaron verlo, pero el Maō le dijo a mi padre que lo mantuviese entre la familia, algo que padre hizo de buena gana" Ravel se rió, a padre no le gustaba enseñar sus trofeos, simplemente fanfarronear sobre ellos.

"Ruval-oniisama, me gustaría hablar más, pero te llamé para algo importante" dijo ella intenta sonar seria, cosa que eliminó las risas de su hermano "Necesito un enorme y gran favor, no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera al Maō" su hermano sonó bastante sorprendido, quedándose callado un buen rato.

"depende de que sea el favor, supongo que es contarte algo secreto y prohibido" dijo él, sonando muy serio, casi su voz parecía de otra persona "tengo límites de hasta dónde puedo revelar cosas, así que espero que sea algo que, como hermano, pueda responder" dijo él con sinceridad, obviamente queriendo ayudar a su hermanita todo lo posible.

Ravel frunció el ceño, se estaba jugando demasiado en una tonta pregunta curiosa "tú sabes…" susurró ella, antes de recuperar el valor "¿sabes quién es BLACK?" preguntó ella, logrando hacer que su hermano jadease sorprendido "quiero saber quién diablos es Black" dijo ella, recordando a la mujer kitsune quien les dijo sobre él en aquella reunión en Kioto.

Su hermano se quedó callado un buen rato "¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?" preguntó, atónito "digo, supongo que hablas de ese Black, BLACK" repitió el, consiguiendo solo silencio "desconozco como has logrado oír de él, es información completamente confidencial, posiblemente solo Sirzecht conozca y apuesto que no sabe del todo" dijo él, sonando bastante cansado desde el celular.

"podría preguntarle a padre, pero no tenemos buenos lazos actualmente" admitió ella, un poco incomoda "tampoco es que supiera algo, te lo pregunto a ti porque tu estas en la primera división de la milicia y tienes buen rango, debes saber algo" dijo completamente segura, su hermano era el único con las respuestas.

"Todo sobre él es altamente confidencial, me estas pidiendo perder mi empleo" se rio él, logrando poner nerviosa a su hermanita "debes ser alguien absolutamente importante si quieres saber sobre él, incluso así, solo sabrías retazos de información" contó él, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

"alguien que ni siquiera los altos mandos no saben del todo" susurró Ravel, antes de negar con la cabeza "onii-sama, actualmente mis amigos y yo estamos liados con El Circulo, por ahora no toman atención, pero seguramente nos tienen vigilados" contó ella rápidamente, como si no fuera nada "ya no le tengo miedo a mucho, solo quiero saber quién diablos es Black" dijo ella valientemente, aunque no era del todo cierto.

Su hermano se rio ligeramente "con todo lo que has hecho y logrado, sería raro que el Circulo no los hayan tomado en cuenta" se rio, antes de suspirar exasperado "okey, te diré todo lo que sé, de todas formas, no es como si supiera quien es" admitió, también desconociendo al susodicho.

"para empezar, ¿sabes que existen 5 divisiones militares?" preguntó él, sonando como un profesor "La quinta división se especializa en el desarrollo táctico de armas de guerra, la cuarta en la recopilación de información, la tercera en el reconocimiento, la segunda en la defensa y la primera es la división elite" explicó y contó este, diciendo la constitución del cuerpo militar, la milicia.

"es falso" dijo tajante Ravel, callando a su hermano "la persona por la cual estoy preguntando, se encuentra en la Sexta División, se hacen llamar los Black Hunters" dijo ella, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su hermano "lo sé porque nos encontramos con algunos de sus miembros, incluso tuvimos el honor de charlar con su líder" dijo ella, fingiendo superioridad.

Su hermano se recuperó riéndose entre dientes "Públicamente, la sexta división no existe" dijo él, causando silencio en la habitación "oficialmente sí, pero solamente los líderes de división se conocen entre ellos…eso y alguna cabeza grande" añadió rápidamente "que una niña lo sepa…es inaudito" se rio él, ya que ni siquiera sabía quién era la líder de tamaña organización secreta.

Ravel se sintió alagada y preocupada, ya que se sentía en el ojo de la tormenta, problemas de adulto que jamás se imaginó estar enlazada. No era la única, los rostros de sus amigos decían lo mismo "no esperaba menos del primer demonio que pisa tierra santa Yokai" se rio su hermano, logrando sonrojarla de la vergüenza.

"la persona por la cual preguntas, es un héroe de guerra" todos abrieron los ojos "hace 5 años, libramos una guerra silenciosa, una Guerra Santa" ahora sus ojos estaban como platos "Oblivion era demasiado poderoso, estuvimos a punto de perder, estábamos acorralados" admitió él, recordándose a sí mismo en el campo de guerra, mirando una enorme cantidad de heridos.

"Yo participé, pero incluso con todo mi poder, yo tenía limites, no podía luchar contra ejércitos" dijo sonando bastante abrumado "intentamos todo lo posible para mantenerlos a raya, pero lentamente íbamos retrocediendo, estábamos perdiendo" repitió el, antes de sonar aliviado "entonces, aparecieron 4 héroes" contó él, sorprendiendo al grupo.

"White, un homúnculo de los Da Arc. Blue, humana del clan Hyuga. Red, un descendiente de Leónidas, un mitad humano e inhumano" contó él, lo poco que sabía de ellos "y finalmente, Black, el líder de todos ellos" en la mente de todos, aparecía su amigo pelinegro, liderando tres sombras que brillaban de poder absoluto.

"eran niños, literalmente niños" dijo él, recordando la edad de cada uno "fueron enviados como carne de cañon en terreno enemigo, pero pronto, comenzaron a ganar terreno, esos 4 niños comenzaron a ganar una guerra ellos solos" recordó él, escuchar de las grandes hazañas sobre el pequeño escuadrón de reconocimiento suicida.

"Finalmente, aquel conocido como Black, ganó la guerra al derrotar al líder de Oblivion, quien fuentes confidenciales cuentan que había invocado un enorme Fallen de poderes inimaginables" dijo él, sonando bastante emocionado "se desconoce cómo ganó, pero él puso final a la guerra, de eso ya ha pasado cierto tiempo, pero no ha alcanzado el año…aun" dijo él, riéndose ya que sonaba como algo que pasó hace un tiempo, pero en realidad fue hace poco.

"Entonces, ¿él es un héroe de guerra?" susurró Ravel, a lo que su hermano asintió desde el otro lado "¿hubo una Guerra santa y estábamos perdiendo? ¿Una guerra Santa de la que nadie sabía nada?" su hermano asintió nuevamente "que…absurdo" dijo ella, hundiéndose lentamente en su asiento.

No era la única, todos estaban reflexionando en silencio, en shock por tamaña información "con un poco de suerte logramos ocultar todo al publico, pero muchos perecieron en la guerra" suspiró triste, recordando la masacre "pensamos que eso era todo, que podíamos despreocuparnos, pero parece que estábamos equivocados" dijo serio y quizás molesto.

"Uno de los héroes de guerra, Red, está muerto" en la habitación, abrieron los ojos al recordar la charla anterior "lo que es peor, Oblivion ha vuelto con refuerzos, ahora se hacen llamar Khaos Brigade" dijo preocupado, muy preocupado "actualmente estamos preparándonos para otra guerra, la gente está…energética en la milicia" Ravel asintió en silencio, podía imaginarse las cosas por ahí.

**Los soldados, no importa lo preparados mentalmente que estén, siguen siendo personas, se cansan de las batallas y lo único que quieren es volver a casa con su familia. Habiendo luchado por tanto tiempo y ahora a punto de volver a luchar, nadie tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. La moral, baja por tales cosas, se enfrenta a la muerte de uno de sus grandes héroes modernos.  
Las cosas no podían estar peor.**

"Escuché rumores que White y Blue están operativos aun, pero todos saben lo que sucedió con Black" dijo él, sonando bastante deprimido "se cansó de luchar, dejó la milicia y se retiró para vivir como una persona común, nadie sabe nada de él desde entonces, nadie espera que vuelva" Ravel cerró los ojos, intentando ver sus opciones. Miró a sus amigos por ayuda, todos le enviaron diferentes respuestas a través de sus ojos.

"entiendo onii-sama" respondió Ravel, suspirando agotada "me gustaría contarte muchas cosas, pero yo también tengo limitaciones, mi vida y la tuya podrían peligrar si te cuento algo que no debo" dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos "lo único que puedo decirte, es que me enfrenté a Khaos Brigade en Kioto" se rio ella, ya que podía imaginarse las cosas por allá cuando se enterasen.

**Todo lo que sabía mi familia era que yo había logrado pisar tierra santa. Solo Padre y mi hermano Ruval sabían sobre el ataque a Kioto, pero yo les había dicho que no me había metido en la batalla, solamente me resguardé junto a mis amigos en el palacio real, donde todo estaba tranquilo.**

"¡¿TU QUE?!" gritó su hermano, haciendo que el celular saltase de donde estaba situado "¡RAVEL-CHAN! ¡¿CÓMO?!" exclamó el rubio, haciendo saltar varias veces el celular "¡SI MAMÁ SE ENTERA, ESTARÁS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!" la rubia menor tembló cuando su madre fue nombrada, recordándole algunos traumas de la niñez.

"son cosas que pasan, onii-sama" se defendió Ravel, aunque un poco bajo "no solamente a Oblivion, también hordas de Fallens Hollow, infinitos Fallen Virus, un Alpha Fallen" no podía escuchar la voz de su hermano, posiblemente se había desmayado "casi muero en un par de veces junto a mis amigos…sobre todo cuando intentamos luchar contra un Kyubi no Kitsune malvado" escuchó otro grito desde el celular, su hermano estaba alcanzando su límite de sorpresa.

"mamá nos va a matar a los dos si sabe de esto" dijo asustado el hombre mayor, asustando en el proceso a la niña "estaba pensando en casarme, voy a morir antes de hacerlo" balbuceó el, caminando en círculos "me va a matar primero a mí y luego a ti…y luego a papá" siguió balbuceando, sabiendo que él tenía mayor responsabilidad en esto por ser quien la convenció de dejar ir a Ravel a estudiar.

"lo sé" susurró Ravel, abrazándose a sí misma "pero pienso arreglarlo" dijo ella, llamando la atención de su hermano "pienso participar del Rating Games de este año" su hermano jadeó sorprendido "no pienso ganar ni nada, aunque mis amigos están emocionados y apuntan a ello" dijo mirando mal a los chicos, Naruto le sacó la lengua "quiero calmar las aguas por allá, mamá debería de sentirse segura si muestro que tengo amigos fuertes" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"ah sí, los héroes del centro comercial, lo recuerdo" dijo Ruval, sintiéndose más seguro "sí, mamá también los conocé, creo que, si no sucede nada raro, entonces podríamos darle cierta seguridad" dijo él, suspirando de alivio "mamá ya se encontraba bastante preocupada cuando vio las noticias, casi mata a papá cuando este alardeó de esto con sus amigos" el grupo de amigos suda ligeramente imaginándose aquello.

"mala forma de enterarse" dijo Ravel, recordando a su frio padre "iré a la reunión de jóvenes promesas, estaré en casa algunos días, quizás saludar a mamá estaría bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "espero no encontrarme con Riser-baka y Padre" dijo ella tras un suspiro cansado "en todo caso, gracias Onii-sama" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"no te preocupes, Ravel-chan" dijo el hermano con un tono feliz "sabes que aquí todos te queremos, padre tiene formas extrañas de demostrar cariño, solo está preocupado por ti y tu futuro" Ravel bufó divertida, girando los ojos "…Riser es otro caso" dijo él, riéndose forzadamente, ya que su hermano menor era un caso bastante diferente y controversial.

No queriendo hablar de sus problemas familiares, ella corta la llamada tras un despido rápido "¿y?" pregunta ella a sus amigos, quienes estuvieron todo el tiempo en silencio "¿Qué piensan?" preguntó ella, queriendo escuchar múltiples de teorías y opiniones.

Todos estaban callados y pensativos durante un rato, Naruto tomó la palabra con una expresión seria "yo pienso que tienes un grave problema familiar" "¡ESO NO, IDIOTA!" le grita Ravel, arrojándole su celular, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos contra la cara del rubio. la pequeña rubia tenia ojos llorosos de la vergüenza, ya que sus problemas familiares fueron hablados frente a sus amigos.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? No tengo palabras para decir algo ahora" dijo Koneko, quien se mantenía en silencio y pensativa "lo único que sé ahora es que no sé nada" dijo cerrando los ojos, prefiriendo guardar silencio. Todos los demás se miraron entre ellos, entendiendo perfectamente a la chica albina.

"tampoco hay que pensar mucho, creo" dijo Naruto, frotándose el área golpeada "si pensamos un poco, todo lo que dijo Miko en aquel entonces empieza a tener sentido" dijo él mientras dejaba de frotarse la cara "ganó una guerra junto a tres personas más, con todos sus poderes sellados y un problema grave de amnesia" dijo él, quedándose un rato en silencio "es un genio, por no decir monstruo" dijo con algo de frustración.

Todos asintieron en silencio a sus palabras "cuando dijo sobre alcanzar el nivel Satan en dos meses, estaba segura que lo decía en serio, ahora sé porque" dijo Rossweisse, suspirando cansada "al ritmo en el que vamos y si se liberan todos los sellos, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerle, ni siquiera Oblivion o los Fallens" dijo preocupada, esto había dejado de ser un juego.

**_"por eso necesitamos armas que puedan matarle"_** repitió Ravel las palabras venenosas de la mujer rubia en aquel tiempo "Los Sacred Gears fueron creados por si necesitábamos luchar contra él, por eso existen los 13 longinos, con poderes que sobrepasan la imaginación" dice recordando las palabas de las diferentes personas.

"pero, ¿Cómo?" preguntó Rossweisse, todavía confundido "¿Cómo crear algo tan poderoso que rivalicen o superen las Nobles Phantasm?" preguntó ella, no entendiendo todavía "y si eso sucedió hace unos años, ¿Cómo lo hizo en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó ella, confundida por la cronología de las cosas.

"no lo sé" respondió Ravel, preocupada por todo lo que ahora sabia "tampoco es como si pudiésemos preguntarlr, pero hay algo que he notado" dijo ella, atrayendo la atención "el video de la primera Sacred Gear fue durante el ataque de la isla gato, tiempo en el que Black aun no era…Black" dijo intentándose entender "eso significa que la producción de Sacred Gears no fue a finales de la guerra" dijo ella, dejándoles con la idea en la mente.

Todos pensaron un momento, antes de jadear sorprendidos "los hizo antes de ser sellado" dijo Naruto, sonando sorprendido "él culminó todas las sacred Gear y Longino cuando aún portaba todos sus grandes poderes, por si alguna vez fuese liberado" susurró, entendiendo finalmente todo lo que sucedía "eso quiere decir que alguien si estaba mintiéndonos" dijo apretando sus manos con mucha fuerza.

**"mi madre"**

* * *

**"es…cierto…yo sabía sobre las Sacred Gears...también soy la mente intelectual de las Longino"**

Ahora, usando el celular del rubio, estaban llamando a la madre de este por respuestas. Fue difícil, llamar entre dimensiones era absolutamente caro, pero no era imposible y era fácil para una princesa demonio. Todos se quedaron callados ante la relación "me sorprende más que tuviese un celular" susurró Rossweisse, más para sí misma, pero todos pudieron escucharla.

"olvidé el mío en casa" dijo ligeramente avergonzado Naruto, mas no dijo nada más "mamá, ¿Por qué nos mentiste?" preguntó algo dolido, ya que estaba confiando en la mujer que le dio a luz, pero parecía que ella no confiaba mucho en él y en sus amigos. No podía culparla, él era un desconocido, pero esperaba un poco de confianza más que una mentira completa.

"¿Qué podía hacer?" respondió ella, alzando los hombros, era una video llamada "por culpa mía murió tu padre, por culpa de esas Sacred Gears" dijo con algo de odio y resentimiento "confiaba tan ciegamente en mi familia, que por mi culpa la mitad fueron robadas" todos exclamaron sorpresivamente ante esa noticia.

"¡¿Oblivion tiene la mitad de las sacred gears?!" exclamó Ravel, completamente alborotada, a lo que la pelirroja asiente en silencio "esto es malo, es muy malo" dijo ella mientras estaba en posición fetal, recordando la información de su hermano y lo que pronto podría ser la derrota total de la humanidad.

"sin embargo, tu padre logró dispersar exitosamente la mayoría de Sacred Gears usando un comando de emergencia, la mayoría de Longino fue recuperada de esta forma, la mayoría fue dispersada para encontrar a su poseedor en su momento indicado, mientras que una gran porción también fue decomisada por la milicia para investigarlas" ella suspiro, se sentía bastante estúpida contando esto.

"por eso alguien tan estúpido como Issei tiene el Boosted Gear" susurró Koneko, entendiendo mejor la situación con la anécdota de la mamá de su enamoramiento. También quería compartir algunas palabras sobre su estupidez, pero ella no creía que sea correcto menospreciar e insultar a la posible suegra, sería un mal movimiento futuro.

"no conozco al tal Issei, pero lamentablemente así es" dijo Kushina de forma triste, cosa que hizo sudar ligeramente a todos por la primera mala impresión de la pelirroja sobre el chico pervertido "es al azar, pero me aseguré que fuesen a las personas más ingenuas y nobles que se pudiese" todos comenzaron a notar el patrón de las sacred Gear y como ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto, llamando la atención de su madre "mira, yo sé que da un poco de miedo con todo ese poder que está manejando, pero sé que Black es buena persona, sé que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por nosotros" defendió a su amigo, por más que no supiera lo suficiente, él confiaba en su corazón.

"Eso es lo que decía tu padre, pero ni tu amigo ni yo estábamos seguro de eso" dijo ella, completamente seria "durante todo este tiempo he estudiado su naturaleza, he intentado encontrar formar de como matarlo de ser el caso, mas no logré nada" dijo ella sonando desesperada "si le damos la oportunidad, podría ser el fin del mundo" dijo preocupada, mordiéndose una uña por el estrés.

Naruto sudó ligeramente "paso a paso, mamá" le calmó, ya que la mujer se estaba volviendo histérica "primero, longino, segundo, Black, tercero, fin del mundo" dio instrucciones de por dónde podía comenzar, ya que hasta ahora, solo era una conversación sin sentido.

"Yo y tu padre llevábamos muchos años intentando crear armas por el bien de la humanidad, sobre todo tu padre" dijo ella sorprendiéndolo "su familia llevaba años diseñando y contrayendo armas, eran unos locos armeros" admitió ella, sonriendo forzadamente "tu padre no estaba interesado, pero con tu nacimiento, el creía que sería lo correcto, ya que las palabras de aquel ser vaticinaban tiempos oscuros" Naruto tragó fuerte, siéndole recordaba la historia de nuevo.

"entonces tu padre encontró a tu amigo, él era parte de las fuerzas del Black hunter por esos tiempos…bueno, la antigua Black hunter" dijo ella, riéndose forzadamente "en esos tiempos estaba dirigida por Danzo Shimura, era un sádico demente" recordó ella, sorprendiendo a Koneko, quien recordaba perfectamente donde había escuchado ese nombre.

"cuando la sexta división fue completamente destruida, tu padre y su sensei intentaron volverla a refundar bajo otros principios, pero Black había desaparecido" dijo ella, con un tono bastante confuso "tiempo después fue encontrado, se había vuelto un Mazoku, nadie me dijo nada más" dijo ella, disculpándose por la poca información que podía dar.

"Minato estaba muy preocupado por él, lo único que repetía es que tenía que ser contenido, que tenía que encontrar maneras de matarse, como si fuera alguna clase de inmortal calamidad" todos tragaron fuerte al imaginarse algo como eso "tu padre fue como un mentor para él, pero aun así no podía hacer mucho, lo poco que averiguo, es que él quería proteger al mundo de sí mismo…para proteger una niña" todo rápidamente se miraron entre ellos, como si estuviesen pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"por curiosidad… ¿te dijeron el nombre de la niña?" preguntó Naruto por todos, teniendo una idea bastante evidente de quien podría ser la niña "¿quizás un ángel? ¿alguien de cabellos dorados?" preguntó el, diciendo básicamente la descripción de Asia. Las demás chicas asentían en silencio.

"lamento decirte que no lo sé, no me dijo mucho, a Minato le gustaba la confidencialidad cuando se trataba de amoríos" todos sudaron profundamente al imaginarse al padre de Naruto "él creó diversas armas, incluso creó las Longino junto a nosotros, pero él dijo que ninguna de ellas iba a servir, necesitaban un arma definitiva para el bien" dijo ella seriamente, cruzando los dedos de las manos.

El grupo espero impaciente por la continuación, por la mujer se quedó callada y en silencio "¿eh? Y-yo tampoco lo sé" tartamudeó ella, al ver que todos tenían expectativas bastante altas sobre ella "Dejó un libro encriptado, pero fue robado durante el saqueo de las Sacred Gears" dijo ella, parecía ser todo lo que ella sabía.

"okey" respondió Naruto, entendiendo finalmente algunas cosas "Suponiendo que no tocaste el tema del fin del mundo, no pretendes decírnoslo" la pelirroja se quedó callada, negando lentamente con la cabeza "entiendo, todo bien, no te preocupes" dice sonriendo, esperando calmarla de esa forma.

"Tu amigo construyó mas Sacred Gears antes de dejar el Black Hunter el año pasado" contó ella, sonando un poco desesperada "bueno…construyó muchas" admitió frotándose una mejilla "parece que mientras tenga los materiales y un ejemplo del cual seguir, es capaz de reproducirlas sin control" todos sudaron profundamente "Todas fueron creadas en Nidavellir" La valquiria del grupo jadeó con mucha sorpresa.

"Nidavellir es 50% leyenda, 50% rumor y 100% especulación" dijo Rossweisse, sonando bastante incrédula "los rumores datan que se encontraba ligado a los 9 mundos de alguna manera, flotando el espacio debajo de una estrella moribunda, era algo así como una nave espacial donde vivían enanos" dijo ella, recordando a una de las razas inhumanas que habían desaparecido en su totalidad durante el cataclismo.

"lo sé, Minato sabia sobre las antiguas escrituras, él fue quien informó a tu amigo sobre el lugar" Naruto jadeó impresionado, su papá sonaba bastante genial "desconozco la forma de cómo llegar, probablemente nunca lo sabremos" suspiró agotada, ya que había tanto por saber y tan poco tiempo para vivir, la curiosidad era un gran tormento.

"esta fuera de nuestro alcance, entiendo" suspiró Naruto, al ver que nuevamente habían vuelto al mismo lugar, en nada "gracias por la información mamá, has ayudado más de lo que crees" agradeció de todo corazón, aunque aún se sentía un poco mal por haber sido mentido, tampoco es que pudiese exigirle nada.

Kushina sonrió de manera triste "lo siento por mentirte, lamento no poder contarte todo lo que sé, pero lamentablemente estamos hablando por una línea de comunicación bastante insegura, incluso aquí hay ojos y oídos que no son confiables" Naruto miró a Ravel, quien asintió silenciosamente.

"es una línea privada, estamos hablando por magia más que por señales de telecomunicación" dijo Ravel con una pequeña sonrisa "es completamente seguro, mientras nadie haya hackeado nuestros celulares" admitió con una sonrisa, ya no tan segura, pues sabía que también era una posibilidad.

Kushina asintió en silencio "no entiendo mucho, pero bueno" aceptó en silencio "Yasaka me ha puesto al tanto, sean precavidos, no actúen por impulso y, sobre todo, no expongan su vida en vano" aconsejo a todos, antes de cortar la llamada. Era fácil saber que estaba preocupada por todos, después de todo, iban a participar de un evento público poco seguro.

"bueno, eso fue una mierda" dijo Naruto mientras caía rendido en su asiento "aunque sabemos más que antes, siento que estamos metiéndonos en algo feo, no me gusta lo que hacemos" dijo de mala gana, ya que estaban investigando a un amigo a sus espaldas, sin preguntarle ni nada.

"a mí tampoco, pero necesitamos información antes que suceda lo peor, lo menos que quiero ahora es ser sorprendida en medio de una batalla" dijo Ravel seriamente, cosa que el rubio aceptó de mala gana "sabemos mejor la situación, nuestros enemigos y futuros problemas, podemos hacer planes a futuro por si algo sucede" todos asintieron en silencio.

"Nidavellir…" susurró Rossweisse recordando las antiguas leyendas nórdicas "para que alguien como senpai puede ir y venir de ese lugar, me hace preguntar si conoce lugares igualmente legendarios" se preguntó ella, sabiendo que, si su gente se enterase de que aquel lugar existe, causaría un gran revuelto.

"Probablemente" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada "mi padre era algo así como un nerd ultra genial, Black es un tipo con infinitas habilidades, estoy seguro que ambos han llegado hasta el fin del mundo" se rio el, entendiendo un poco a su padre, de quien quizás había heredado el espíritu aventurero.

"si es así, no me sorprende que haya logrado tener contacto con diferentes Noble Phantasm" dijo Rossweisse mientras se reía un poco "hablando de eso, aun no entiendo como es capaz de invocar tales armas, es imposible" susurró ella, recordando la forma de invocación de su compañero.

"creo que la palabra imposible no existe para él" respondió Koneko, habiendo escuchado suficiente "lo único que podemos esperar, es que siga siendo nuestro amigo cuando lo que sea que Kushina-sama nos esté ocultando suceda" fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Fue un incómodo silencio luego de las palabras de la albina. El silencio fue roto por la puerta abriéndose de golpe, asustándolos a todos por completo. Se trataba de aquel que tanto misterio traía encima, el azabache y Asia. La diferencia entre ambos es que no llevaban el uniforme de la universidad, sino ropa común. Además de eso, traían sus instrumentos musicales consigo.

"Volvimos" dijo Asia con una sonrisa brillante mientras dejaba a un lado su violín "Debieron ver cómo está la calle hoy, había un desfile muy bonito" dijo ella con una sonrisa recordando la maravillosa tarde que tuvo. Los demás asintieron en silencio, fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"me sorprende que haya un desfile luego de lo del centro comercial" dijo Naruto, muy sorprendido al respecto "es cierto que la gente ha estado animada" admitió, recordando ver varias fiestas y celebraciones por todos lados.

"La mejor forma de superar problemas es celebrando algo más" respondió el azabache, tomando lugar junto a la rubia "Por alguna razón, las personas superan sus problemas celebrando, quizás celebrando que aún siguen con vida" respondió mientras colocaba una guitarra a su lado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues sus palabras solo les hacían pensar que quizás era algo que observó durante la guerra "supongo que tienes razón, pero me alegra que las personas hayan superado esta difícil situación" dijo Asia con una linda sonrisa, colocando su instrumento a su lado también.

"entonces" dijo Rossweisse con una sonrisa maligna "¿Cómo estuvo su cita?" preguntó ella con veneno, congelando a la rubia quien se encendió como un fuego artificial "exacto, su cita" repitió nuevamente, viendo como sus palabras solo encendían aún más su rostro.

"¿cita? ¿Cuál cita?" respondió tartamudeando, con sus ojos moviéndose por todos lados al no saber a quién mirar "solamente salimos para divertirnos, como amigos" respondió ella, mirando directamente al suelo al no poder mirar a nadie.

"Creo que se refieren a que fue una cita de amigos" respondió el azabache, concentrado más en su celular "Hemos tenido citas la diferente semana debido a que estoy siendo instruido en las artes místicas de la música" respondió este como si nada.

"No estoy seguro si se le pueden llamar místicas a la música, pero tiene su magia…creo" respondió Naruto, riéndose entre dientes "¿y qué tal con la música?" preguntó él intentando hacer conversación y olvidar malos ratos.

"He aprendido muchas cosas, aunque al parecer, la teoría no es suficiente si no se tiene un corazón con el cual conseguir la verdadera música" dijo el azabache mientras fruncía el ceño "la magia de la música viene de su interpretación del alma, una forma de materializar sentimientos en sonido, soy incapaz deshacerlo" suspiró agotado.

"ya aprenderás, para todos es difícil interpretar nuestras emociones" consoló Asia con una pequeña sonrisa "La música es más que solo un instrumento y melodías, la mayoría de las personas no conocen su corazón y por eso son incapaces de comprenderlo" explicó ella en forma de consuelo.

El azabache sonrió un poco, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Todos los demás veían la escena de diferente manera "¿no se han vuelto muy cercanos en estos días?" preguntó Naruto con ojos agudos al ver como realmente la cercanía que tenían antes era una chisto comparándolo con el ahora.

"Yo diría lo mismo de ti, ¿no estás muy cercano a la gata callejera?" susurró de vuelta Ravel, mirando a dagas al rubio y la chica albina. Ambos adolecentes se miraron un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

El ambiente se había animado, todos estaban charlando como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero sucedió lo impensable "¿eh?" llamó la atención Naruto, mirando algo inusual "Viejo, estas… ¿desapareciendo?" tartamudeó incrédulo, notando el fenómeno.

Todos giraron sus vistas solo para verlo por sus propios ojos, Rainer se estaba volviendo traslucido. Este mismo se miró un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de estar traslucido "Lo siento por eso, no es fácil esto de…materializarse a voluntad" se disculpó el pelinegro.

"Espera, espera, espera" detuvo Ravel, al entender más o menos a situación "me estás diciendo que te has materializado a voluntad, aquí, ahora, ¿usando solo tu voluntad?" preguntó completamente incrédula, no obteniendo respuesta alguna de parte del azabache.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Uzumaki también puede usarlo" respondió el azabache, señalando al rubio que suele duplicarse a sí mismo en un mismo espacio tiempo y que cada uno tenga acción independiente. El mencionado solo parpadeó, recordando su propia habilidad.

"Entonces… ¿eres un clon?" susurró Asia, completamente destrozada y decepcionada de su compañero. Este mismo evito mirarla, concentrándose más en la pequeña rubia que seguía desafiándolo con malos ojos.

"Ha, al menos un clon sería razonable, esto no es un clon" respondió Ravel, sorprendiendo a la rubia "**Manifestación Independiente**" anunció la rubia, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros "La mayoría lo conocería como omnipresencia, pero en un grado completamente distinto y más realista, es la base no confirmada de toda la taumaturgia…no, de toda la magia" explicó la rubia pequeña.

El azabache se quedó en silencio, más cerró los ojos "impresionante, Ojou-sama" felicitó este, abriendo los ojos "poder descubrir fácilmente tomando como base un simple fallo…es un genio en su propio derecho" dijo este, suspirando cansado "aunque me da demasiados logros, mi limite es este clon que ven frente a ustedes" respondió.

"ya me confundí" dijo el rubio, parpadeando "¿es o no un clon?" preguntó, incapaz de seguir toda la conversación complicada de la chica rubia y el azabache. Por otro lado, no era el único, Koneko estaba casi tan mal como él, pero se esforzaba por entender.

"¿Dónde estás ahora?" preguntó Asia, quien se encontraba a su lado, llamando toda su atención "no entiendo nada, pero si esta…manifestación tuya está fallando, es porque estas en problemas, ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó ella, más firme y seria de lo que cualquiera de sus amigos le hubiera visto.

El azabache se mantuvo en silencio, de repente intentó hablar, pero se desvaneció como un fantasma para volver a aparecer, su existencia parecía estar titilando "En un bunker secreto de los Black Hunters" respondió con problemas "es difícil concentrarme en dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero tienes razón, tengo problemas" dijo mientras se iba volviendo traslucido.

"Soy incapaz de mantener toda mi energía física, mi cuerpo está a punto de estallar y para evitar destruirlos, me aislé en el bunker" respondió como robot "aunque…podría haber estado mejor si usaba toda mi capacidad cerebral para entrenar, mi manifestación es un mero capricho mío" respondió, riéndose un momento "realmente quería aprender a tocar música" suspiró.

Asia parecía sorprendida con su declaración, finalmente notando lo que sucedía. Desde el primer momento, siempre estuvo junto a la manifestación que creó por su propio capricho de querer pasar tiempos junto a sus amigos "Me tengo que ir, si sobrevivo, mañana estaré en la cafetería" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se terminaba de desvanecer frente a sus ojos.

"O dios, está en muchos problemas" dijo Rossweisse, muy asustada "Ha usado la broma pesimista de Naruto cuando realmente va a morir" recordó ella, la forma en como el rubio bromeaba cuando realmente estaba en un problema que no podía solucionar.

Este mismo asintió, reconociendo la broma "No sé qué problemas tendrá, pero tengo la sensación que debemos de ir a ayudar" anunció este, levantándose de su asiento "Vamos con la anciana Tsunade, ella debería de saber dónde está" todos asintieron, decididos de ayudar a un amigo.

"no es necesario" respondió Asia, llamando la atención de todos "Este anillo me está llamando" dijo Asia, sorprendiendo a todos "Mi sacred Gear está guiándome hacia él" dijo con los ojos llorosos al sentir las fluctuaciones de sentimientos que se trasmitían por su anillo.

"Es cierto…puedo sentir algo" dijo Koneko, sorprendida al ponerse los guantes "están llamándome…hacia un lugar" dijo con dificultad, ya que las indicaciones eran confusas, ya que había una sensación de dolor bastante intensa.

Naruto y Ravel rápidamente toman sus armas, viéndose sorprendido que así era "tienes razón, ¡Es como una llamada de auxilio!" reconoció Naruto fácilmente, la sensación del dolor y la esperanza mesclada, sin duda era una llamada de ayuda.

"¡rápido! ¡hacia el Bunker de los Black Hunters!"

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: El Nacimiento de leyendas, ¡**Nacen las verdaderas Sacred gears**!

* * *

Se vienen más power ups, ¿por qué? Porque estoy aburrido :v/


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Si lo sienten un poco extraño por el formato de escritura o la redacción, es porque escribo cosas originales (razón por la cual me retiré de Fanfiction) y ya me acostumbre a usar el "─".**

**Cambien, no seré tan activo, esto solo lo escribí porque estaba aburrido, iré a continuar mi historia original. Para quienes les interese, tengo un capitulo atemporal y adimencional (pueden llamarlo Relleno), no se si subirlo porque arruinaría la experiencia de ir leyendo poco a poco, pero como no voy a ser activo no sabria si hacerlo o no Xd. (Escriban un comentario al respecto)**

**Pueden llamarme seguidor de Togashi o Miura XD**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ****!Asalto al Bunker Secreto! ****¿Héroe moderno? **

* * *

**El bunker de los black hunters no era un lugar en sí mismo, era una isla completa, una pequeña isla extremadamente alejada de kuoh.**

**Gracias al poder del dinero que portaba Ravel, logramos llegar a la isla por medios que normalmente nadie podría.**

─ Que extraño ─ dijo Naruto, saltando a tierra firme, mirando el bosque tropical que se extendía frente a él ─ Aquí es, pero no parece una base ─ pensó en voz alta, alzando su arma para asegurarse.

─ Idiota, esta isla no existe en el mapa ─ dijo Ravel con el ceño fruncido, bufando molesta ─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, traspasamos una barrera mágica ─ dijo ella, mirando a sus espaldas donde no había nada.

─ Que asco la gente rica que puede alquilar una lancha como si nada ─ se quejó Koneko, haciendo sonreír con maldad a Ravel.

─ ¿ahora? ─ preguntó Naruto, viendo como en realidad no era un ir y venir como él esperaba.

─ En realidad me imaginé una bienvenida energética ─ dijo Rossweisse mientras caminaba hasta estar a su lado ─ Parece que nos estaban esperando ─ dijo ella suspirando.

─ Eso parece ─ dijo Ravel con los ojos entrecerrados, examinando todo el lugar ─ ¿Qué significa esto exactamente? ─ le pregunto a su bastón, el cual brilló por un momento.

─ La conexión con Black se está perdiendo, como si estuviera perdiendo fuerzas para seguir guiándonos ─ reconoció Naruto, sintiendo las fluctuaciones de energía espiritual de su arma debilitándose.

─ Me esperaba una invasión de usuarios de sacred gear, pero eso reafirma mi hipótesis de que el esclavo nos ha llamado a nosotros específicamente ─ informó Ravel, haciendo que mirasen hacia el frente.

─ _oh gran padre, bendíceme con tu sabiduría y guiame hacia donde mi corazón desea ir_ ─ dijo de repente Asia, llamando la atención de sus amigos, pues estaba se encontraba arrodillada frente a un inscrito en la arena.

─ **Kakushitsuijaku (Invocación de los Gorriones Rastreadores) ─ **exclamó ella, envolviéndose en una gran luz casi divina y la tierra se estremecía con ligereza.

Cerrando sus ojos, su mente fue vencida con una visión extrasensorial. Rápidamente fue hacia una ubicación lineal, para luego adentrarse bajo tierra.

Pasó por muchas, muchas habitaciones extremadamente modernas hasta encontrar que, en el último piso subterráneo, el azabache se encontraba encerrado.

Rainer estaba sentado y cubierto de sangre, antes de elevar su mirada hacia ella, mostrándole una sonrisa retadora.

La luz acabó cuando ella abrió los ojos con seriedad ─ sé a dónde ir, en esa dirección, a 1 kilometro, está a 70 metros bajo tierra ─ informó ella, sabiendo perfectamente la ubicación del azabache.

Asia no dijo nada más, caminando hacia la dirección que mencionó a pasos lentos. El resto de sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, no sabía de donde salía tanta firmeza.

─ Está enojada ─ susurró Koneko hacia Naruto, quien todavía no sabía lo que le sucedía a su amiga rubia ─ Yo diría que está decepcionada y muy enojada ─ completó, susurrando hacia el rubio.

─ Ya veo ─ respondió con una gota de sudor sobre su rostro al finalmente entender que es lo que le sucedía a su amable amiga.

Asia actualmente lideraba el grupo y estaba algo alejada de todos ellos. Caminaba con lentitud, pero en cada paso se podía sentir su molestia.

Estuvieron un rato caminando en el bosque, sin señales de ver absolutamente nada alentador, solo árboles y vegetación abundante.

─ es un poco decepcionante, ¿no? ─ preguntó Naruto, no sintiendo ninguna amenaza a pesar de estar en un territorio que podría decir, era enemigo.

─ Creo que nos están subestimando mucho, pero tienen sus motivos, son una elite en sí mismos mientras nosotros somos…perdedores ─ dijo Ravel entre dientes, no gustándole esa "medalla".

Los sentidos de Naruto se dispararán cuando siente peligro en las cercanías. Sin pensarlo dos veces se coloca frente a Koneko, deteniendo una bala con su arma.

La bala era mágica, desapareciendo luego de haber sido bloqueada ─ Me agradeces luego ─ se burló Naruto de su impactada amiga.

El pequeño grupo de estudiantes alza sus miradas, mirando como habían sido rodeados por varias personas vestidas con traje negro similar al que portaba su compañero.

Sin embargo, el que ellos vestían parecía mas practico y moderno ─ Retrocedan, niños, esta es una zona prohibida─ amenazó uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el líder del pequeño escuadrón.

─ ¿algún plan? ─ pregunta Naruto hacia Ravel, quien se mantenía serena, pero tenía sudor corriendo por su frente.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo más, unos lazos rojos salen disparados desde sus espaldas. El lazo viaja a una increíble velocidad hacia los soldados negros.

Estos saltan intentando esquivarlos, pero son sorprendidos al ver como el lazo cambió de dirección y los rodeó rápidamente, atrapándolos.

El lazó no solamente los atrapó individualmente, sino que fueron atraídos entre sí, chocando estruendosamente y atándolos de forma grupal.

Todos giraron su mirada hacia la autora de la hazaña, siendo la misma Asia quien tenía en sus manos estos lazos.

─ ¡Liberanos, niña! ¡No sabes contra quien te has metido! ─ sus amenazas grupales se calman cuando empiezan a ver petalos de flores.

Seguidamente pierden sus fuerzas, hasta caer completamente dormidos. El lazo que los atrapaba desaparece, dejándolos en libertad y derrotados.

─ Sigamos ─ fue todo lo que la rubia dijo, dándoles la espalda y continuando su camino hacia el bunker.

El grupo de amigos rápidamente se mira entre sí, con grandes ojos por haber sido capaces de presenciar la facilidad con la cual su amiga había derrotado a varios soldados experimentados rápidamente.

─ Retiro lo dicho, está súper enojada ─ se corrige Koneko, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "súper", escapando algo de infantilismo en su tono.

─ ¿siempre fue así de fuerte? ─ pregunta Naruto, no reconociendo a su amiga en lo absoluto.

─ Es una sacerdotisa celestial ─ respondió Rossweisse, caminando detrás de Asia, pero a una distancia donde ella no pudiese escuchar.

─ Cuando la conocimos fingía ser una simple monja, no lo olvides ─ le recordó Ravel, estando muy seria ─ Técnicamente hablando, es la segunda persona más fuerte de este grupo ─ reconoció ella a regañadientes.

─ Podría ser una de las personas más fuertes de todo el mundo también ─ añadió Rossweisse, con una sonrisa, como si intentara asustar a Naruto.

Justo al termino de esas palabras, más soldados de negro saltaron desde los arboles usando espadas y a veces, armas de fuego.

Nuevamente sucedió lo mismo, con la diferencia en que unas cadenas espectrales doradas salieron desde alrededor de la rubia, atando a cada uno en el aire.

Asia continuó, sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus enemigos, quienes intentaban zafarse de sus cuerdas.

Naruto solo suspiró mientras se acercaba a cada uno y le daba un gran golpe para noquearlo y dejarlos fuera de combate.

─ Esto es un poco incómodo ─ dijo el rubio, mirando como casi no quedaba nada de la amable chica que había conocido en sus primeros días de clase.

**Pensé que esto sería algo muy emocionante, lleno de peligros…pero no me esperaba que fuese algo así como un paseo por el parque, casi parecía injusto.**

**Asia enojada era…muy peligrosa, eso me quedó en claro ese día. Ella siempre fue limitada por su miedo, por su cobardía, por su deseo de no ser lo que ella es.**

**Asia enojada era todo lo contrario, todo rastro de limitación había desaparecido, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era gritarle algunas verdades a nuestro compañero desaparecido.**

**Mi pregunta era… ¿Cómo sería una Asia malvada? Si la Asia buena podía llegar a ser tan aterradora, ¿una versión malvada de ella sería aún más aterradora?**

─ Parece que detuvieron sus ataques ─ habló Naruto, mirando cómo se estaba volviendo de noche y desde hace unas horas, sus enemigos habían dejado de atacar.

─ Se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que era, eso creo ─ respondió Koneko, mirando de cerca a su amiga rubia ─ iré a preguntarle cómo esta ─ dijo ella mientras se adelantaba al grupo, para estar cerca de Asia.

─ ¡esta caminata me está matando! ─ exclamó Ravel, muy fastidiada ─ Una princesa como yo no puede estar caminando por el bosque como una pueblerina ─ se quejó, sintiendo dolor en los pies.

Antes que cualquiera la pudiese responder, ella sintió suelo firme ─ Gracias a satanás ─ exclamó ella mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que era pavimento. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el bosque frente a ella había desaparecido, encontrando lo que podría suponer, era la base militar.

─ Hemos atravesado otra barrera ─ dijo Rossweisse, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados ─ Esto debe de ser una trampa ─ anunció ella mientras se ponía en guardia.

Mientras ella dijo eso, desde una enorme distancia, un rifle francotirador se hacía presente, junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

Alguien de aspecto femenino carga el arma con una bala de color extraño, preparándose para disparar. Una ráfaga de energía la cubrió, antes de disparar.

La bala rápidamente atravesó media isla, con el objetivo de impactar a Asia. Esto no pudo percatarse de ello, pero fue sorprendentemente protegida por Naruto, quien logró bloquear la bala.

─ ¡Ittou shura! ─ Grita este antes de bloquear la bala, teniendo el poder de acortar su distancia con la rubia y la precisión como para defenderse con su daga.

Fue sorprendida cuando la bala no rebotó ni se destruyó, sino que siguió su camino, arrastrándolo consigo ─ ¡es muy poderoso! ─ grita este, al verse superado por el poder de la bala que seguía en su trayectoria.

Sus pies comenzaron a romper el suelo debajo de él por la presión que usaba para no retroceder, pero fallaba en el intento.

─ _No lograré detenerlo_ ─ pensó el rubio al perder que perdía lentamente la batalla contra el disparo.

─ ¡Pero que estás haciendo! ¡Asia ya está fuera de rango! ─ le gritó Ravel, informándole que Asia ya había corrido lejos de la trayectoria hace un buen rato.

Naruto suda ligeramente al darse cuenta que así era. Sin pensarlo mucho, se hace a un lado, dejando libre la bala que aún no perdía su potencia.

Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, el disparo no continuó, sino que cambió su dirección y nuevamente iba en pos de Asia.

Todavía con la influencia de su aumento de poder, corre rápidamente y vuelve a bloquear el disparo, en esta ocasión siendo arrastrado, golpeando a Asia y haciéndola a un lado.

─ ¡Es una bala dirigida con magia! ─ gritó Rossweisse al ver como el rubio volaba por los aires, siendo arrastrado por el disparo que intentaba matar a toda costa a Asia.

─ Para hacer algo como eso…se necesita un control monstruoso ─ sudó profundamente Ravel, antes de buscar con la mirada ─ ¡el usuario de Stand enemigo no debe de estar lejos! ─ gritó ella, buscando apresuradamente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había alejado de la base y estaba rompiendo arboles con su cuerpo, arrastrado todavía por la bala imparable.

Vio con dificultad como ahora iba a ser golpeado contra una enorme ropa ─ _Esto va a doler_ ─ pensó, cerrando los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

Para su sorpresa, fue salvado por Koneko, quien evito su estrepitoso golpe ─ Me lo agradeces luego ─ se burló ella, imitando sus palabras anteriores.

Naruto respondió sonriendo, poniendo más empeño mientras era sujetado y empujado por Koneko, logrando detener el disparo.

─ ¡No la encuentro! ─ gritó Rossweisse, muy preocupada ─ No hay signos de magia cerca, ¡El usuario de Stand enemigo se encuentra muy lejos de aquí! ─ exclamó, sudando profundamente.

─ ¡imposible! ¡¿cómo un Stand tan poderoso puede ser de largo alcance?! ─ respondió Ravel usando gritos, parecía estar muy metida en el papel.

─ ¡¿Qué es un usuario de Stand enemigo?! ─ gritó Naruto, con sus brazos temblando por la presión ejercida que necesitaba para detener tan poderoso impacto.

─ Debe de tener ojos en algún lado, no creo que pueda dirigir esta bala solo imaginándoselo ─ dijo Koneko calmadamente, pero estaba sudando también por el esfuerzo.

─ Las cámaras de seguridad fueron destruidas, no siento algún ojo mágico o espía, estamos solos ─ informó Rossweisse, mirando como su compañero rubio estaba teniendo problemas.

─ ¿no hay nadie en las cercanías, pero puede vernos? ─ pensó el rubio, antes de abrir los ojos ─ ¡sé quién es! ─ gritó este, sorprendiendo a todas.

─ ¡He escuchado sobre ellos, son humanos, los he conocido! ─ gritó el rubio, mirándose absolutamente serio ─ Tenían ojos que les daba una habilidad extrasensorial inaudita, ¡eran malditos pervertidos! ─ exclamó este, gritando al sentir más poder de la bala.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la bala empezó a brillar intensamente de un color azul. Naruto no tenía idea de que iba a pasar, pero reaccionó rápidamente, dejando de hacer fuerza y protegiendo con su cuerpo a la chica albina.

Como predijo, se trataba de una enorme explosión de relámpagos. Sin embargo, esta fue encerrada en una burbuja amarilla, siendo completamente contenido, más la explosión empujó lejos a tanto Naruto y Koneko.

Fue Asia quien tenía una mano extendida, logrando contener la explosión tras una burbuja de custodia ─ ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Koneko al rubio debajo de ella, quien lucía extremadamente maltratado.

Naruto, completamente adolorido, sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar ─ he estado peor, pero agradecería que salieses de encima ─ dijo este, antes de caer rendido al suelo.

Koneko hizo un puchero, dándole un ligero golpe en el estómago ─ No estoy gorda ─ se quejó mientras se levantaba del adolorido rubio.

Naruto se sentó, probablemente hubiera estado más lesionado si no fuera por el traje de batalla que su compañero había hecho para él.

Hablando de eso, todos portaban sus ropas que se le fueron dadas por el armero ─ Dejame curarte ─ dijo Asia preocupada, acercándose a ambos y comenzando a usar magia curativa.

─ esto es…extraño ─ dijo Ravel, pensando ─ ¿Cómo nos podía ver sin estar presente? ¿Tiene omnisciencia limitada o algo? ─ preguntó ella, sin saber exactamente a que se enfrentaban.

Naruto asintió mientras era curado ─ no exactamente, pero digamos que tienen ojos que les permiten ver mucho, son humanos ─ dijo este, asombrando a su grupo.

─ Nunca había escuchado de humanos que pudiera tener omnisciencia limitada ─ dijo sorprendida Rossweisse, quien parecía ser experta en este campo.

─ No es de saber público, son un clan reservado en Kioto, el Kioto de aquí ─ dijo dándose por entender que pertenecían al mundo humano.

─ Cuando viajaba por el mundo me los encontré, son extremadamente fuertes, he luchado contra el más fuerte de ellos y he perdido las 100 batallas que tuve contra él ─ admitió, recordando aquellas batallas.

─ Son los Hyugas, un clan de artes marciales ─ contó este, viendo como había terminado de curarse por completo al igual de Koneko, aunque no estaba tan dañados.

Colocándose de pie, suspiró y forzó una sonrisa ─ Pensé que no se les permitía abandonar el clan, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ─ Preguntó él, mirando a cierta dirección.

Todas las chicas giraron sus miradas rápidamente, notando que efectivamente, había alguien que se acercaba desde esa dirección.

Estaba fuera de la barrera donde el bosque aún se podía presenciar. El grupo rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla, puesto que actualmente, era un enemigo.

De repente, anocheció rápidamente, sorprendiendo al grupo de jóvenes. La figura finalmente salió, haciendo gala de su presencia. Era una mujer de largos y hermosos cabellos azules.

Llevaba un traje similar al de los soldados, un traje táctico de combate negro extremadamente apretado. La diferencia radicaba en que era una sola pieza y no tenía parte superior, abriéndose en V hasta los hombros.

Aún más inusual, era el antifaz en forma de cuadrado que cubría por completo sus ojos. Un artefacto tecnológico por su estructura metálica.

─ eso es… ─ susurró Ravel, retrocediendo un par de pasos ─ ¡¿copa DD?! ─ exclamó, incrédula al ver los enormes pechos de la mujer humana.

─ No, quizás sea una talla más grande, que ridículo ─gruñó Rossweisse, mostrándose un poco envidiosa por la forma física de la mujer frente a ella.

─ No solamente eso, es más curvilínea que mi hermana y mi mamá juntas ─ gruñó Koneko, como si fuera un gato siendo amenazado.

Naruto sudó profundamente ante las palabras de sus amigas ─ _Es el día de lo inverso al parecer_ ─ pensó él, más concentrado en el antifaz.

Aun así, su mirada se desviaba al escote increíble de la mujer, y sus caderas jugosas ─ _¡concentrate! ¡esta intentando matarte!_ ─ se gritó mentalmente, mientras se golpeaba.

La mujer de cabellos azules solo respondió riéndose de forma linda, haciendo sonrojar al rubio ─ ¡eres una maldita! ─ grito Koneko, lanzándose a un ataque frontal.

A pesar de ser un golpe cargado, la mujer se hizo a un lado de forma elegante, esquivando el golpe y empujándola suavemente a un lado, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Todos vieron como Koneko estaba ahí, intentando levantarse ─ No puedo...no puedo moverme ─ dijo ella, con su cuerpo temblando y cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

─ ¡Te ha golpeado un punto de presión! ¡no te muevas! ─ gritó Naruto, ahora sí completamente enfocado en la batalla al sentir el peligro inminente.

Este rápidamente corrió alrededor de la peli azul, atacándole por la espalda con su cuchillo. Su enemiga lo esquivó nuevamente, haciéndose a un lado y luego golpeándole.

Naruto logró bloquear su golpe con su pierna, para luego intentar darle una patada en la cabeza con su otra pierna. Pero fue una finta, pues canceló el golpe y se distanció de un salto.

Como esperaba, cayó de rodilla al no poder sentir su pierna golpeada ─ Si te golpea un punto de presión, solo debes de reactivarlo ─ anunció Naruto, apuñalándose con dos dedos en una parte blanda de su pierna dañada, volviéndose a levantar de nuevo.

Estaba al lado de Koneko e hizo lo mismo en el lugar donde antes fue golpeada, sorprendiéndola pues ahora si podía moverse nuevamente.

─ Escuchen ─ anunció Naruto, llamando la atención de todo su equipo ─ Ella tiene una visión periférica de 360 grados, si es una profesional, también tiene una defensa perfecta ─ informó el rubio, mirándose serio.

─ entonces, ¡¿Cómo vamos a vencerla?! ¡es imposible hacerle daño! ─ exclamó Ravel, mirando como su enemiga parecía ser absolutamente invencible.

─ ¡no es perfecta! ─ interrumpió Naruto, llamando la atención de incluso la mujer peli azul ─ hay un lugar punto exacto donde es vulnerable ─ susurró este para sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento, la soldada parecía estar sorprendida, pues reaccionó lento y vio lo que temía, un shuriken espectral que se dirigía a ella desde su punto débil.

El shiriken golpeó su antifaz, haciendo gran daño a este ─ ¡es vulnerable ahí! el punto ciego que se encuentra detrás del cuello, por encima de la primera vértebra torácica ─ Reveló este, sorprendiendo a su grupo por su astucia.

**Todo lo que sé se deben a mis constantes fracasos. He batallado tantas veces y perdido las mismas, que he aprendido de cada error mío.**

**Gracias a estas batallas, basado en el constante ensayo y error, logré encontrar ese punto ciego, una debilidad clave.**

**Aunque me hubiera gustado ganar una de esas batallas, gané algo más importante que una victoria, formas de cómo encontrar esa victoria.**

─ impresionante ─ susurró Ravel, al ver la impresionante experiencia demostrada por el rubio, explotando una debilidad de la que nadie hubiera imaginado.

De pronto, se escuchó una pequeña risa, una delicada y elegante risa. El antifaz cayó destrozado al suelo, mostrando finalmente el rostro de su enemigo.

Era el delicado rostro de una princesa, de eso no había duda. Su hermosura y dulzura parecían impropios de sus actos pasados, no parecía ser una luchadora.

La luz de la luna falsa que se mostraba sobre todos solo la hacían más hermosa ─ Me recuerda a la princesa Kaguya ─ asemejó Naruto, recordando el cuento que alguna vez le fue contado sobre la princesa lunar.

─ muy admirable, Uzumaki Naruto-kun ─ dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrados ─ Neji-niisama tenía razón, ibas a ser un problema más adelante ─ dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

Naruto tragó con fuerza al escuchar y ver sus ojos ─ ¿Neji? ─ susurró, recordando el nombre del guerrero que lo derrotaba una y otra vez.

─ _Espera un momento_ ─ pensó Naruto, mirándola fijamente ─ _Kaguya…hyuga…neji_ ─ pensó rápidamente, sabiendo que era familiar para él.

Quedándose completamente sin habla, revela la identidad de su enemiga ─ ¿Hyuga…Hinata? ─ dice incrédulo, reconociéndola finalmente.

Ella solo sonríe tiernamente ─ Imposible, ¡no puede ser! ─ gritó el rubio, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez ─ No puede ser que tu… ¡tú! ─ gritó este, señalándole.

─ Supongo que ya habrás conocido a mi compañero Black, incluso a la hermana mayor de mi amiga White ─ dijo ella, sonriendo de forma linda.

Ravel fue la primera en darse cuenta y entender la incredulidad del rubio ─ ¿Eres el héroe moderno, Blue? ─ dijo esta, sintiendo algo de verdadero pavor ahora.

La reconocida como Hinata sonrió ─ Vaya, parece que me descubrieron ─ actuó con ligera sorpresa ─ Mi mal, debo de evitar que sepan mi identidad secreta ─ dijo ella, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo más, ella apareció de golpe frente a Ravel ─ No es nada personal ─ fue lo último que dijo mientras dirigía su puño lentamente frente a la cara de la pequeña rubia.

Esta, asustada, retrocede en falso hacia atrás. Para su buena fortuna, Naruto logró desviar el puño hacia el cielo, con su propia mano.

Un corto enfrentamiento de artes marciales se produjo entre los dos, pero, incluso sin la vista entrenada de un guerrero, todas pudieron ver como Naruto perdía lentamente la batalla.

─ _A este ritmo_ ─ pensó el rubio mientras se protegía y desviaba los golpes como podía, pero el estilo hyuga era demasiado rápido para él.

Entonces, vio el cambio en su postura, haciendo que abriese los ojos ─ _Ese es el_ ─ sin pensarlo mucho, planta los pies muy fuertes en el suelo, preparado y listo para la embestida.

─ _¿oh? ¿Piensa desviarlos todos?_ ─ pensó divertida Hinata ─ _intentalo si puedes_retó esta mentalmente, acercándose con su puño hacia el rubio.

Con gran habilidad, Naruto logró desviar los primeros dos ataques ─ 2 ─ contó mentalmente ─ 4 ─ nuevamente logró desviar 4 golpes más.

La siguiente oleada de golpes fue más rápida, fue incapaz de bloquearlos todos, pero si la gran mayoría ─ 8 ─ contó, preparándose para otra oleada.

Los golpes fueron aún más rápidos ─ _No podre desviarlos todos, necesito ser más rápido, 16_ ─ analizó mientras luchaba por no ser golpeado, esta vez la mitad de golpes impactaron en él.

─ _La siguiente serán 16 golpes más, ¿uso el ittou shura_? ─ pensó rápidamente al ver como su enemiga se tomaba el lujo de darle tiempo para pensar, por lo menos unos segundos.

─ _No, obviamente me está forzando a usarlo, mientras no recurra a ello y bloquee la mayoría, habré ganado esta ronda_ ─ con esta determinación, se concentra aún más para salir de esta.

Con esta nueva convicción, logró detener 10 golpes de los que fueron dados y, sin embargo, cuando se preparaba para la oleada más difícil, ella se detuvo.

─ Lograste detener mi **Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas ─ **mencionó ella, fingiendo asombro ─ cuando nos conocimos, eso era lo único que podía hacer, estoy feliz de que haya progresado tanto ─ contó con dulzura y buen humor.

Contrario a sus palabras, Naruto estaba respirando algo agitado mientras ciertos puntos en su cuerpo exudaban vapor por los impactos recibidos.

Naruto lentamente empezó a reabrir sus meridianos golpeados ─ ¿Que rayos te pasó, Hinata? ─ incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, preguntó hacia ella.

Esta ladeó la cabeza de forma linda ─ crecí un poco, aunque creo que he engordado ─ dijo avergonzada, tocando su gran y presuntuoso busto con una mano.

─ Quiero matarla ─ susurra Koneko alejada junto a sus amigas. Ravel y Rossweisse compartían su opinión por compartir su envidia.

─ Tu sabes a lo que me refiero ─ intentó cambiar de tema, aunque el también se perdió un momento contemplando sus cambios físicos.

─ a estas alturas debería de haber notado que no intento matarlo, si no, no estaría dejándolo recuperarse ¿no es así? ─ se rio Hinata, haciéndolo desconfiar más pues había notado que solo estaba extendiendo el tiempo haciéndola charlar.

Ella giró su mirada hacia las chicas ─ Black-senpai las espera, pero deberán superar pruebas muy difíciles para llegar hacia él, pero confía en que podrán superarlas ─ reveló, señalando el complejo a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Así que esto es una especie de prueba? ─ incrédulo, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que lo que se le fue dicho.

─ Por supuesto, después de todo, senpai puede explotar en cualquier momento y llevándose consigo toda la isla ─ reveló, asombrando al grupo de amigos.

─ Su llegada no cambia nada, pero deben de demostrar su motivación si quieren pasar ─ dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

─ Eso no tiene nada de sentido, solo balbuceas estupideces ─ se quejó Ravel al notar como toda su charla no explicaba absolutamente nada.

─ No es mi deber decirles la verdad, solo estoy aquí para cuidar a senpai y evitar que explote, por eso no los quiero aquí ─ dijo señalando al rubio con su mano.

─ Ya entiendo ─ dijo este muy serio ─ Fue ella quien ha puesto las trampas para evitar que llegamos hacia él, ella no dejara que nadie pase, incluso si tiene que matarnos ─ concluyó este, entendiendo finalmente la situación.

─ Me sorprende lo bien que ha entendido todo, por lo general era muy estúpido, Uzumaki Naruto-kun ─felicitó al rubio, aunque este no se sentía tan alagado.

─ Es correcto, no pienso dejar pasar a nadie de ustedes y tengo intención de matarlos a todos ─ reveló con dulzura y sadismo que hizo temblar a más de uno.

─ Pero…quiero jugar con Naruto-kun un rato, como en los viejos tiempos ─ sonrió ella, haciéndolo sonrojar ─ así que las dejaré pasar, por ahora ─ de buen humor, señalo nuevamente el bunker a sus espaldas.

─ No ─ negó Koneko, colocándose al lado del rubio ─ tenemos más oportunidades de hacerle algo juntos que separados ─ dijo ella seriamente y con intensión asesina hacia la chica de cabello azul.

Naruto la miró un momento y sonrió ─ Creo que ni juntando nuestros poderes podríamos hacerle algo ─ susurró hacia ella, sorprendiéndola.

─ Puedo sentirlo, ella es muy muy fuerte ─ admitió, sudando profundamente ─ Dudo mucho que podamos hacerle algo si peleáramos enserio ─ apretando los puños, se preparó para seguir peleando.

─ Intentaré ganar el máximo tiempo posible, lo suficiente como para que puedan llegar hacia él ─ prometió este, concentrando su energía alrededor de él.

─ Pero ─ ─ Escuchame, ella es una heroína moderna, incluso si hemos mejorado, ella sigue siendo un peldaño inalcanzable, confía en mí, dejame esto ─ dijo sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.

Todavía con cierta duda, Koneko finalmente cedió ante su insistencia ─ Está bien ─ aceptó finalmente, con intenciones de ir junto a sus amigas ─ No pierda muy rápido, Basura-san ─ se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

─ No pienso hacerlo ─ respondió con buen humor, sin dejar de morir a su enemiga. Koneko, aun con duda, partió rápidamente y, sujetando a sus amigas, se internó en el bunker.

Hinata vio y escuchó el intercambio, riéndose como una dama ─ No ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, Uzumaki Naruto-kun ─ dijo ella de buen humor.

─ Puede que haya sonado a sacrificio, pero aun así intentaré derrotarte, Hinata ─ prometió, cubriéndose lentamente con una capa de Chakra ─ _espero que Koneko haya pensado en que soy genial_ ─ deseó mentalmente un rato, para estar completamente concentrado en la batalla.

Su estallido de poder hizo mirar atrás a sus amigas, quienes vieron desde lejos la pelea ─ Vamos, debemos seguir avanzando ─ dijo Koneko, siendo la que corría frente a todas.

Sin que nadie la viese, tenía el rostro rojo ─ _Se vio tan genial _─ chilló mentalmente, teniendo una imagen completamente diferente del rubio y más perfecta.

Tanto Ravel como Rossweisse la miraron con ojos muertos al saber perfectamente que ella estaba en su propio mundo, Asia solo sonreía forzadamente al ver como el peligro potencial se había tornado en una situación muy cómica.

El buen humor desapareció cuando recordó el peligro inminente y los desafíos que le esperaban en su descenso.

─ **_si salimos de esta, juro que lo voy a golpear_** **_muy duro _**─


End file.
